Final Showdown
by kylieskatz22
Summary: The third and final book in the Blind to my Love series. Dylan's back. Will Riley and Riker get their happily ever after? Or will Dylan ruin it for them?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Night…**

 **Riker POV**

"IT'S DYLAN!" I shouted.

Once Dylan saw it was us, he took off into the woods, and I kept driving home as fast as I could without speeding too much. Riley didn't say anything. She just seemed kind of frozen in the moment. And she was finally back to her old self, and now Dylan's back! Was I going to lose her again? But more importantly, what's Dylan going to do!?

I parked in front of my house, and looked over at Riley. She was staring straight forward, and she wouldn't look at me.

"Riley. We're home."

Riley just sat there. I got out of the car, and walked around to her side. I opened the door, unbuckled her seatbelt, and pulled her out. We walked to her house, but she seemed like a zombie.

"Riley, do you have your key?"

No answer. Just frozen Riley. I knocked on the door, and her dad answered it. I pushed Riley inside.

"Did you forget the key?" Riley's dad asked.

"Uh… I have to tell you something," I said, nervously.

"Ok," Riley's father said, with a bad tone of voice.

He probably thought I did something! Riley's father sat down in a chair in the living room. I pulled Riley over to the couch, and had her sit down next to me.

"Well what is it?" Riley's father asked.

"Uh…"

"And why isn't my daughter saying anything?"

"Uh… Ok… How about I start at the beginning? Uh… I took Riley out to Lake George today. We walked around, and ate ice cream. I was driving her back and…"

"Don't tell me you guys were in an accident."

"No… Uh… Almost… We… We almost were. There was a person on the side of the road. And they ran out in front of my car, but I didn't hit them. But once we saw who it was, Riley stopped speaking, and she's been like this the whole ride back."

"Well who was it?"

"It was… Uh…"

"Dylan…" Riley whispered.

"DYLAN!? How!? I thought you guys said he fell off a cliff!"

"He did! We both thought he was dead!" I said.

"I need to call the police."

Riley's father got up and left, but Riley and I were still sitting here.

"Riley?"

"He's back," Riley whispered, slowly.

"Riley."

"He's back…"

"Riley, are you ok?"

Riley suddenly grabbed my hand.

"He's back!" Riley shouted, crying.

She got up and ran to her bedroom. I ran in after her. She was hiding under the blankets on her bed. I pulled them up, and sat down under the blankets with her.

"Riley, it's going to be ok. Your dad's calling the police right now. They're going to catch him, and everything will be ok again."

Riley stayed under the blankets, crying softly.

"Riley. Please come out."

Riley sat up next to me under the blankets, and let herself fall into my arms. I held her tightly to me, and rubbed her back slowly.

"Riley, it's going to be ok, I promise."

Riley's father came in, and turned on the light.

"Are you guys ok?" He asked.

"We're fine," I said, looking down at Riley in my arms, who was still crying.

"Ok, well I called the police, and told them what happened. They're going to try to find him, but until they do, you guys are going to need to be really careful. That boy is dangerous."

"We will," I said.

"Ok. Are you alright handling… this," Riley's dad said, pointing at Riley.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure? You can go home if you want. I don't want you to feel like you need to be here."

"No, it's ok."

"Ok. Oh, and Riker? Thanks for keeping my daughter safe."

"You're welcome."

Riley's dad left and closed the door. Riley's crying started to slow down. After a little while, she sat up, and wrapped her arms around me. I did the same, and held her tightly.

"Riley?"

"Yeah?"

"It's getting pretty late. I think I should probably go home now."

"You're leaving me!? After what just happened!? What if he shows up here tonight!? And are you serious about going out there in the dark where he could be hiding!? What if he's there right now, and you went out there, and he killed you!? What if-"

"Riley, shhh! Calm down! If you don't want me to leave, I won't."

"Promise?"

"I promise! I'll stay here tonight!"

"Good…"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm honestly really glad you want me here. I had the same thought about him being out there, and I was really scared about walking home alone in the dark, even though my house is like right there."

"Riker, you could've just told me, and I would've let you stay!"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Ugh!"

"What!?"

"I feel so stupid!"

"Why!?"

"Because I'm scared! That's so embarrassing!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm your boyfriend! I shouldn't be scared! I'm supposed to protect you, and I haven't done a very good job so far."

"I don't think it's embarrassing. And you _did_ protect me! Riker, you are the best boyfriend I could ever have. Please don't feel bad about yourself."

"It's just embarrassing!"

"No it's not! Now come on. We're sleeping on the floor, so help me set it up."

"Riley, you don't have to sleep on the floor with me. Sleep in your bed. You'll be much more comfortable."

"No, I want to be close to you in case anything happens. You're going to protect me, right?"

"Of course I will."

Well, aside from the thought that Dylan might come murder us tonight, I was really happy with how Riley was taking it. Sure, she was clingy now, but she was normal. She wasn't paranoid. She was scared only as much as a normal person would be in this situation.

I helped Riley set up our beds on the floor. I was actually really nervous about sleeping here tonight. I was scared Dylan would come back, and then I would be here, and he'd hurt me too. But Riley wanted me here, so I needed to be here for her.

"Riker?"

"Yeah?"

"What time is it?"

"Only 10:15. Why?"

"I'm not tired, and I didn't want to go to sleep yet."

"We don't have to. What do you want to do?"

"Eat something. I'm starving!"

"It's because you've barely eaten in days! Come on, let's go find something."

We walked out to the kitchen, and Riley's father was standing there doing nothing. He was probably thinking about… Dylan…

"Riley? Is Riker spending the night?" Riley's father asked.

"Yeah. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, I don't really want him going back out there tonight."

"Ok, cool. Thanks."

Riley grabbed my hand, and pulled me over to get something to eat.

"Ok, close your eyes," Riley said.

"Ok?"

"Keep them closed."

I heard Riley get something out of the fridge, and then get silverware, but I didn't know what she was getting.

"Ok, now hold on. Stay there."

I heard Riley run to her room, and then come back.

"Walk," Riley said, pushing me forward.

When we finally arrived at her room, my eyes were still closed, and I was curious what she was doing.

"Ok, now sit down right where you are."

"Riley, what are you doing?"

"You'll see."

I could hear Riley moving stuff around.

"Ok, open your eyes."

Riley had laid out 2 spoons, and a mini container of ice cream.

"Ice cream!?"

"Yeah."

"That's awesome!"

 **Later…**

 **Riker POV**

Riley and I had finished the ice cream, and we were sitting on the ground talking.

"Riker?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm getting tired. Can we go to bed soon?"

"Yeah."

"Wait. Are you going to sleep in _that_?"

I looked down. I was wearing a short sleeved shirt and skinny jeans.

"Well yeah. I can't go over to my house and get pajamas."

"Close your eyes again."

"Why?"

"I have a present for you."

I smiled as I closed my eyes. Old Riley was still here, and she was the sweetest thing ever.

"Ok, open them."

I opened my eyes, and Riley was holding a box.

"Here. I wasn't going to give you this until we did something special, but tonight seems like a night where you need it more."

I took the box and opened it. She had bought me a pair of black and white plaid pajama pants. And they were really soft.

"Riley! Thank you so much! These are awesome!"

I gave Riley a hug.

"You're welcome!"

"Alright, I'm going to get changed, and then we can think about going to bed."

"Ok."

Riley and I took turns changing in the bathroom. And the pajamas she got me felt like the world's softest pajamas ever. I loved them.

"Hey Riker?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you open the window? It's getting kind of hot in here."

"Sure."

 **Later…**

 **Riker POV**

I was sitting against Riley's bed. And Riley was laying on a pillow on my lap. I was playing with her hair.

"Riley?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm so glad you're still ok."

"What do you mean?"

"Well when you came over this morning and you wanted to go to Lake George, I was confused because all you wanted to do was lay in bed. But then as the day went on, I realized that you were different."

"How?"

"You were acting like you did when I first met you, before anything happened."

"Oh."

"And I was just so happy you were doing better because I was starting to think you were never going to get better. And then when you kissed me and said we were back together again, I was so happy. But then when we went home and saw… you know who… I was worried you were going to go back to acting weird and stuff. But you didn't, and you're talking to me, and you want to do stuff. I'm especially glad that you're eating again, by the way… I'm just glad that it didn't really affect you too much."

"Are you sure? Because I'm scared."

"Riley, anyone in this situation would be scared."

"Ok…"

"Riley, you're still back to normal. Really."

"Ok."

"Ok, you're getting really tired. Let's go to bed, ok?"

"Ok…"

I moved Riley from my lap to her own bed. I laid down next to her, and before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

 **Middle of the night…**

 **Riker POV**

I woke up, hearing strange noises. I sat up, and realized they were coming from Riley's closet. And Riley wasn't next to me anymore!

I got up, and opened her closet door.

"Riley?"

"Riker! You scared me! Don't do that!"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Riley. Seriously, what's going on?"

"Nothing."

"What are you hiding behind your back?"

"Nothing!"

"Riley."

Riley backed out of her closet, and sat on her bed, still hiding something behind her back.

"Riley, seriously, what do you have?"

"You can't be mad."

"I won't be, just tell me what it is."

Riley showed me what she had, and it was a bottle of pills!

"Riley! Why do you have that!?"

"There were some pills left over from when I still saw my therapist! I've been laying here for the longest time ever, and these pills will help me fall asleep!"

"Riley, you can't take those!"

"Why not?"

"They'll make you crazy again!"

"But I can't fall asleep!"

"Riley, it doesn't matter. Give me the pills."

"No!"

"Riley!"

Riley and I each had one hand on the pill bottle. It was now a fight to see who would get them. And Riley was stronger than I thought! She put up a really good fight! My hand was slipping, and it finally slipped out from my hand. Riley when flying backwards through the screen in the window, to the ground which was about 4 or 5 feet down.

"OW!"

I rushed over to the window. Riley was lying on top of the screen, on the ground. And the bottle of pills was a few feet away from her. But lucky for me, she didn't care about them anymore.

"Riley are you ok!?"

Riley immediately stood up, and came to the window.

"Riker, you need to get me inside before he shows up and does something to me!"

"Ok, ok. Give me your hands. I'll try to pull you up!"

I was leaning halfway out the window, trying to pull Riley up, but it was hard because I felt like I was going to fall out!

"Riker, hurry! I hear something in the woods!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Riker POV**

"Riker! Hurry up!"

I could hear something in the woods too, now.

"Riker! Get me inside!"

"Hold on! Let me move your bed so I can stand!"

I pushed Riley's bed away from the window. Now I could pull her up without feeling like I would fall out too.

"Give me your hands."

Riley reached up and put her hands up on my shoulders. I grabbed around her waist, and pulled her as hard as I could. I fell hard on Riley's floor. And Riley fell on top of me, right on my stomach.

"UGH!" I screamed quietly, trying not to wake up her parents.

But my stomach really hurt.

Riley jumped up, shut and locked the window, and pulled the curtains closed, while I curled up in a ball on the floor from the pain. Riley sat down next to me.

"Riker, what if that was him!? Riker? Are you ok?" Riley whispered.

"My stomach… It hurts!" I whispered, out of breath.

"I'm sorry! What can I do?"

"Nothing. It just hurts."

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah. It just feels like I can't breathe, and the wind got knocked out of me."

I was so embarrassed right now. I was laying on the ground between the wall and Riley's bed. It was really tight, and Riley was squished here too. UGH! All I do around her is embarrass myself!

"Ok, let's go to bed now," I said, slowly standing up.

"Riker get down! Are you crazy!?"

"What!?"

"What if he's out there and he sees us!?"

"So what!? If he was watching us from the woods then he already knows we're in here! How are we supposed to get to our beds which are on the other side?"

"Fine. But move quickly!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"My stomach is killing me!"

"Riker, I'm not that heavy!"

"It still hurt! And my head crashed into the floor."

"Which is made of carpet."

"It still hurt!"

Riley just stared at me, and I realized I was just embarrassing myself even more.

I got up and crawled across Riley's bed to the other side. Riley came over too. I pushed her bed back against the wall, and then laid down, exhausted, and still in pain.

"Riker?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't sleep."

I sighed, and looked over at Riley, annoyed.

"Well try!"

"I'm not tired! Why are you looking at me like that!?"

"Because I'm annoyed!"

"Why?"

"My head hurts, my stomach hurts, I just had to pull you in through a window, I'm lying on the ground, and now you're complaining about not being able to sleep!"

Riley turned away from me, and I instantly regretted snapping at her.

"Hey. Riley, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

Riley didn't say anything. I sat up, and gently put my hand on her arm.

"Riley?"

"Don't talk to me."

"Riley, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm just tired."

I pulled Riley into my arms.

"Riley, I'm sorry. Please talk to me."

I pulled her up more so I could hug her, but she didn't hug me back. She just kind of glared at me.

"Riley, I'm just tired! I swear I didn't mean it."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Fine."

"Fine, what?"

"I believe you."

"Oh, thank god."

I fell down on my pillow with Riley. She was right next to me, staring into my eyes.

"Riker. I love you."

"I love you too."

"No, but like _really_ love you. I never want you to leave me. Ever."

"I won't."

"Where do you think Dylan is?"

"Probably hiding somewhere."

"Where?"

"I don't know."

"You know how my dad said we're going to need to be really careful?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you stay with me until the police find him?"

"Riley that could be months!"

"I don't care. You said you'd protect me."

"I will."

Riley took my hand and intertwined our fingers.

"Riker?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I hurt your stomach."

"It wasn't even your fault."

"Does it still hurt?"

"A little bit."

Riley sighed, and closed her eyes.

"Ready to go to bed yet?" I asked.

"Yeah. But I want to keep your hand."

I smiled.

"Ok."

 **Morning…**

 **Riker POV**

"Riker. Riker wake up!"

I could feel Riley poking my shoulder. But I just wanted to sleep!

"Riker!"

"Mmmm…"

"Get up!"

"No…"

"Riker, come on! It's 9:30!"

"No. I'm still tired!"

"Fine."

I heard Riley get up and leave. Within a few minutes, I heard her come back. But I didn't open my eyes, which turned out to be a big mistake.

"Just know, you made me do this."

I got ice water thrown on me!

"Hey! Riley! I'm all wet!"

"That's kind of the point. And I only threw it on your head."

I got up and chased Riley out of her bedroom. I caught her in the kitchen, and spun her around a few times until she started laughing.

"Your hair looks funny!"

"It's soaking wet!"

"I know!"

Riley pulled me over to the couch.

"What are we doing for breakfast?" Riley asked.

"I don't know. Do you want to go out somewhere like a diner or something?"

"Uh… We can't."

"Why not?"

"My dad doesn't want me going anywhere until Dylan is found."

"Wait. But you can still go to the beach and my house right?"

"Yeah. He just means anywhere beyond our road."

"Ok. Well… I could make you something for breakfast."

"Or, we could just have ice cream."

"More!?"

"Yes!"

"For breakfast!?"

"Yes!"

"Riley, you're insane!"

Riley went to the kitchen and brought back a bowl of ice cream.

"If you want, I brought another spoon, and you can be insane with me."

I laughed.

"Alright, fine."

 **Later…**

 **Riker POV**

Today it was really sunny, so Riley and I decided to go down to the beach and go swimming. Riley's father made it clear that she wasn't allowed to go anywhere alone unless someone was with her, like me or one of my siblings.

"Let's swim out to the raft!" Riley said, pulling me further into the water.

"Not so fast! It's freezing! Slow down!" I shouted, standing on my toes.

"Come on, it's not even to your stomach yet."

"That's the hardest part!"

"Fine, I'll help you."

"Riley! No, don't!"

Too late. She already splashed me.

"Riley's it's freezing!"

"I don't care, I want to swim, and I can't go alone, so you have to come."

I inched forward into the water a little more, but it was cold!

"Riker, come on! Hurry up! It's not bad once you get used to it."

After a while, I had finally gotten out to the raft with Riley. But now that I was lying on the raft and the wind was blowing, it was even colder!"

"Do something," Riley said.

"What do you mean?"

"Do something. Like a dive or a jump."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. What can you do?"

"I don't know."

"Can you do a back dive?"

"No."

"Then try it. That's what we can do today. I'll teach you how to do a back dive."

" _You_ know how to do a back dive?"

"Yeah. It's easy."

Riley stood up on the edge of the raft.

"You raise your arms up, lean back, and look for the water."

Riley did just what she said, and did an amazing dive. She came back up on the raft, and stood with her hands on her hips.

"Ok, your turn."

"My turn!?"

"Yeah. Go."

"Riley, I don't have a clue what I'm doing!"

"Riker, I just showed you! You were supposed to be paying attention!"

"I was!"

"Ok, then try it!"

"Fine…"

I got up and stood near the edge.

"Ok, now do what I said, and make sure you jump far enough back so you don't hit your head. And then also make sure you push off hard enough otherwise you won't rotate enough, and you would just land on your back. I did that a few times when I was learning, and it's really painful."

The last thing I need is pain.

"Ok, are you ready?"

"Yeah, I guess so…"

"Ok, go ahead."

I stood with my back to the water, facing Riley. I put my hands above my head, and pushed off as hard as I could. But Riley didn't tell me what could happen if I pushed off too hard. I ended up way over rotating, and I did a belly flop, which hurt like crazy.

"UGH! That really hurt!"

I swam over to the ladder, got on the raft, and laid down on my back.

"You're all red!"

"I know! It hurts!"

"What is it with you, and getting hurt lately?"

"I wish I knew… Hey! You forgot to tell me that I shouldn't push off as hard as I could!"

"Oh… Well usually people have the complete opposite problem. I just didn't want you to land on your back like I've done."

I sighed, and looked down at my stomach. It still stung pretty bad.

"Here, this will help."

Riley cupped her hands, and poured some water on my stomach. It felt cold and helped with the pain.

"Ok, ready to try it again?"

"Again!?"

"Yeah. You'll never get it if you don't practice!"

"How about another day?"

"UGH! Fine!"

"I just want to lay here…"

"Well I want to swim in and get dinner!"

"Ugh! Riley, come on! We just came out here 15 minutes ago!"

"But now I'm hungry!"

I turned and looked at Riley.

"Fine, we'll stay out here until your stomach feels better, and then we'll go in and get dinner. How about that?"

"That sounds great."

Riley laid down next to me.

"You know, this isn't very comfortable," Riley said, sitting back up.

"It's comfortable to me."

"Riker?"

"Yeah?"

"How is Dylan alive?"

I looked over at Riley. She seemed to change the subject a lot to Dylan.

"Riley, I honestly have no idea how he survived falling off a cliff. But you need to stop thinking about him all the time. I feel like you're going to… get worse again…"

Riley looked down at the water.

"Riley?"

"I can't help it!"

"Riley, it's ok. I'm just asking you to try."

"I've _been_ trying!"

I sat up, and gave Riley a hug.

"It's ok. I know you have. Here, how about we swim in now. We'll go get some dinner."

"Ok."

I could still tell it was bothering Riley. I wanted to cheer her up, so I picked her up, and jumped in the water with her. We swam in, and went back to her house. Her dad made us dinner, and let us eat in Riley's room.

When Riley was finished with her dinner, she sighed, and leaned back on her bed.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah…"

It's still bothering her…

"Riley, do you want to talk?"

"About what?"

"You know what."

"Dylan?"

"Yeah."

"I guess so…"

"What exactly is bothering you?"

"The fact that Dylan's out there just waiting for another chance to get me!"

"Oh… Well yeah… But the police are looking for him. They'll find him, don't worry."

"I _am_ worried! He's smart, and sneaky, and he's probably plotting something right this very minute!"

"Riley, just stop for a minute. Stop thinking about everything, and just breathe, ok?"

I got up from the floor, and sat next to Riley on her bed. She took my hand, and looked at me.

"It's going to be ok, Riley. They'll find him, put him in jail, and then you'll never see him again. He'll be gone forever."

"I'm just scared though!"

"Riley, we're being really careful!"

"No, not about that! Well actually yeah, that… But I'm scared I'm going to go crazy again, and lose my mind, and then I'll yell at you, and you'll hate me!"

"Riley, I could never hate you! Never! I love you so much! Nothing could ever change that. And I think you're doing really good. You're not going crazy like I thought you might have. And even when you _were_ a little crazy, I still loved you, and I knew you'd eventually get better."

Riley looked out the window. I pulled her onto my lap, into my arms.

"Riley, everything is going to be ok. They'll find him. And we're all here to protect you. You've got your parents, my siblings, Ellington, and me. Not to mention you've got yourself."

"Like _I'm_ going to do anything…"

"Riley, I'm actually really impressed. When you're in danger, you're a really good fighter. Even though Dylan tried to kill you twice, he's failed. Do you know why? It's because you didn't let him, and you fought back. And even with the pills last night, my hand slipped, and you technically won that. Riley, you're safer than you think. I promise."

Riley turned and hugged me.

"Riker, I'm trying so hard to believe that."

"Please trust me."

Riley sighed.

"Ok, we need to do something to keep your mind off of this."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Riker POV**

"Let's watch a movie," I said, trying to think of ways to distract Riley.

"Let's watch this one."

"But that's scary."

"So?"

"So, I don't want you getting scared or freaking out or anything."

"I won't. Remember? I love scary movies. And you said I was back to my old self. And I want to watch _this_."

"Fine."

"You set it up, I'll make popcorn, ok?"

"Sure."

I set the movie up, but the whole time I did that, I didn't hear the microwave. After waiting a few minutes, I walked out of Riley's room to go find her.

She was staring out the window in the kitchen.

"Riley?" I said, lightly touching her shoulder.

Riley jumped a few feet into the air.

"Don't do that!"

"Sorry! I wasn't trying to scare you. Now why aren't you making the popcorn?"

"Riker, I saw something out there."

"Riley, seriously."

"Riker, I swear, I saw something! Stop looking at me like that! I'm not crazy!"

"I know! I'm not saying you are!"

"Then why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you need to stop looking out windows!"

I pulled Riley into a hug.

"Riker, I swear, I saw something."

"I believe you!"

"No you don't."

"Yes I do!"

"You do not! I can tell!"

"Riley, I don't think it was Dylan, but I believe that you saw something!"

"Ok…"

"Come on! Let's make some popcorn!"

"Oh… We don't have any…"

"Ok… Do you have just regular popcorn kernels? We could do it on the stove."

"Yeah, I think we do. Do you know how to do it?"

"Yeah. I think so."

Before long, Riley and I were making popcorn on the stove. I thought I was doing a pretty good job too. Well… Until they started popping…

"AHHH! Riker! They're flying everywhere! You forgot to put a lid on it!"

"Get a lid!"

Riley found the lid, and put it on, but there was still a ton of popcorn everywhere.

"What's going on in here?" Riley dad asked, walking into the room.

"Nothing," Riley and I said at the same time.

"Why is there popcorn everywhere?"

"We're making it," Riley said.

"On the floor?"

"No, on the stove. But we actually forgot something."

"Your sanity?"

"No! A lid."

"We'll clean it up," I said, quickly.

"Alright then…" Riley's father said, leaving us to our popcorn.

After a minute, I took the popcorn off of the stove, and poured it into a bowl. Riley cleaned up the popcorn that had landed on the floor. We went back to her room to finally start watching the movie she chose.

"Wait. Don't start the movie yet," Riley said.

"Why not?"

"Can you sleepover tonight?"

"Again?"

"Yes, again!"

"Ok."

"What? You don't want to?"

"No. I'm just surprised you want me to stay again."

"You make me feel safe."

I smiled.

"Ok."

"Well."

"Well, what?"

"Well don't you think you should go over to your house and get your pajamas that I gave you yesterday?"

"Ok."

"Wait. I'm coming with you."

"Why?"

"Because it's starting to get dark, and since my dad is making me use the buddy system when I'm out of the house, I've been thinking about it. And I think that you should use it too."

"Ok."

"But think about it though. It would be better if both of us were there instead of one of us if we came across Dylan. One could fight him off while the other screamed for help."

"Good point. Ok, let's go."

"Wait!"

"What now?"

"I can't find my other shoe!"

"Riley it's getting darker every minute!"

"I can't find it!"

"Then I'll carry you."

"You'll what? AHHH!"

I carried Riley over to my house, and went upstairs. Rocky was sitting in bed.

"Hey guys," Rocky said.

"Hey. I'm spending the night at Riley's. We're just getting pajamas."

"Sounds good."

"Riley, should I change here, or at your house?"

"My house. You were right when you said it was getting dark!"

"Ok."

"Wait!"

"What!?"

"Give me a pair of your shoes to borrow."

I gave Riley a pair of black flip flops, and then we went back to her house just as the sun was going down. I had grabbed the pajama pants Riley gave me, a shirt, a hoodie, and my pillow. Riley and I got changed, and then we set up our beds. But this time, we set them up facing her TV.

By the time we started the movie, it was completely dark out. We shut off her lights, and the only light was the glow of her TV.

 **A little while later…**

 **Riker POV**

It was really cold tonight, and I noticed Riley was even shivering. I took off my hoodie, and gave it to her. I spread another blanket out over us, and moved closer to Riley because now I was cold too.

But so far, Riley was doing very well! She wasn't really scared, and I was glad. There were a few parts where I could feel her tense up, but I knew by how she was acting that she was still her old self.

Suddenly, someone knocked on Riley's door, and she screamed, holding onto me. I paused the movie.

"Come in!" I called.

It was Riley's dad.

"Are you guys alright?" Her dad asked.

"Yeah, we're just watching a movie," I said, as Riley sat up.

"Ok, just making sure. Oh and by the way, it's supposed to get pretty cold tonight, so you might want to get some extra blankets before you go to sleep."

"Ok," I said as her dad closed the door.

"If that was Dylan, would you have protected me?"

"Yeah! But I don't think Dylan would _knock_ on your door."

"Oh. Right…"

"Come on, let's get some more blankets. I'm freezing!"

"Then why'd you give me your hoodie?"

"Because you were cold!"

I got up and got some other blankets from Riley's closet. I sat down next to Riley again, and spread the blankets out over both of us.

"Ok, ready to continue?" I asked.

"Yeah… Wait!"

"What?"

"Switch spots with me."

"Ok. Why?"

"Because you said you'd protect me, so obviously, you need to be the one closest to the door."

"Ok…"

 **Later that night…**

 **Riker POV**

"Alright, the movie's over. Ready to go to bed?" I asked.

"You expect me to sleep after _that_!?"

"Riley! You said you'd be fine!"

"I know. I'm totally kidding!" Riley said, laughing.

I sighed. Thank god.

"What's your problem?"

"Don't scare me like that, Riley!"

"You should've seen your face though! Priceless!"

I looked at Riley, annoyed.

"Oh stop that already!"

Riley leaned over and kissed my cheek. I could feel myself turning red as I smiled.

"Why do you always turn red when I do nothing!?"

"I don't know. I just love you."

"Well are you ready to go to bed?"

"Yeah. Actually, I'll be right back. I'm going to go to the bathroom."

When I came back, Riley was looking out the window. I needed to do something about her and her window obsession…

I snuck up behind her, put my hands on her shoulders, and whispered something to her.

"It's Dylan…"

Since it was completely dark in her room, she couldn't see it was really me. But before I knew it, I was on the floor being attacked.

"RILEY! IT'S ME! IT'S ME, RIKER!"

"You said it was Dylan!"

"I know, I just wanted to get you back!"

Riley flicked the light on.

"Riker don't you ever do something like that to me again! Do you know how close I was to grabbing something to hit you with!?"

"I said I was sorry! Ugh… My back hurts…"

"You totally deserve that."

"Riley."

"You do! You pretended to be someone you know I'm terrified of. What did you expect me to do!?"

"I don't know! But I didn't expect to get attacked like that! And how did you manage to get me on the floor!? I flew backwards off of your bed!"

"I don't know! I was scared!"

"Why didn't you call for help?"

"Because it didn't sound like Dylan, and I wanted to make sure it was him before I bothered my parents."

"Well thank you for not killing me."

"Well thank _you_ for being a jerk!"

"Riley."

"That was mean, and you know it!"

"Ok, so maybe it _was_ a little bit mean… But you made me scared that you weren't going to be able to sleep!"

"That does _not_ equal your prank, Riker! Think about it. Not being able to sleep, or murderer standing behind you. Which one is worse!?"

"Ok, I'm sorry!"

"You better be!"

"I am!"

I could tell Riley was still pretty annoyed. I realized I probably shouldn't have done that. But I just wanted to get her back and have some fun. And if Dylan ever did do that to her, he'd be in for a big surprise. Riley was capable of more than I thought!

Riley laid down on the ground, facing away from me. Ugh. Sometimes I had the stupidest ideas…

"Riley, I'm sorry."

Silence. UGH!

I laid down next to her, closed my eyes, and before I knew it, I was asleep.

 **Morning…**

 **Riker POV**

I woke up, and saw that Riley wasn't next to me anymore. I pulled myself out of bed to go look for her. She was probably still mad from last night…

Riley was sitting on the couch in the living room. She wasn't doing anything at all, and she had her arms crossed. I sat down next to her.

"Good morning, Riley."

Nothing…

"Look, Riley, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you. It was a stupid mistake. Please forgive me."

Still silence. I pulled Riley onto my lap, and wrapped my arms around her.

"Come on, Riley. You can't stay mad at me. I'm your boyfriend. Come on, Riley."

I kissed Riley on the cheek. She turned and hugged me, tight.

"Don't ever do something like that ever again. Otherwise you won't have a girlfriend anymore. Do you hear me, Riker Lynch?"

"Yes! I won't do anything like that ever again! I promise!"

"Ok… Can you make breakfast now?"

"I always make breakfast! How about you make breakfast today?"

"No! Number 1, I made us breakfast yesterday. We had ice cream in case you didn't remember. And number 2, you totally owe me for scaring me like that last night!"

"Riley, you didn't _make_ breakfast. You put ice cream in a bowl. And ice cream isn't breakfast."

"Fine. Why don't you just go home and have breakfast by yourself then."

"Riley."

"Riker, this is ridiculous!"

"I know it is! I don't even understand!"

"Maybe you'll understand once you're home."

"Riley, come on!"

"Go. Home. Now."

"Fine."

As I walked out of Riley's house, I still didn't understand why she was so upset! It's breakfast! We don't need to have a fight over it! She's acting crazy!

 **Later…**

 **Riker POV**

"Rocky, it was so weird! She was being ridiculous! It's just breakfast, for crying out loud!"

"How exactly was she being ridiculous?"

"She was acting kind of like how she acted when she was on pills…"

And then it hit me.

"My god… I need to go!"

I ran out of my house, and over to Riley's. I looked outside her window on the grass where the bottle of pills had been when she fell out the window. But they were gone! Riley had taken the bottle, and now she's hurting herself again! I can't let her keep taking those pills! But getting them from her was definitely going to be a challenge!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Riker POV**

I knocked on Riley's front door.

"What do you want?" Riley asked.

"Riley, I need to talk to you."

I pulled Riley into her bedroom.

"Riley, I need you to tell me the truth, ok?"

"Why?"

"Because this is important."

"Ok."

"What happened to the bottle of pills that was outside?"

"I got it this morning, and brought it in."

"Did you take any? Riley? Answer me."

"Yes."

"Riley! How could you!?"

"I started thinking about Dylan, and I just wanted to be able to think straight again!"

"Riley!"

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself!"

I sat down next to Riley on her bed.

"Riley, you need to listen to me. You can't take any more of those pills. It's dangerous, and the way they're affecting you isn't good."

"But Riker, it's killing me inside!"

"Riley, please! You can't take any more of those pills!"

Riley wrapped her arms loosely around my neck.

"Riker…"

"Riley, please. I don't want anything to happen to you!"

"I'll try. That's the best I can do."

"That's all I'm asking."

Riley laid down on her bed.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm just tired."

"Why don't you take a nap, then?"

"Ok…"

Within minutes, Riley was fast asleep. I took this opportunity to find the pills in her closet. I stuck the bottle in my pocket, and went back over to my house.

"Rocky! Look what I have!"

"Drugs!?"

"It's Riley's pills!"

"Why did you take her pills?"

"Because she's not supposed to be taking them anymore. But she took one this morning, and now she's all crazy!"

"So you took them because…?"

"So she can't take any more and hurt herself!"

"What are you planning on doing with them?"

"I'm going to dissolve them in water, and then wash them down the drain."

"Ok."

 **Later…**

 **Riker POV**

Riley's dad called me to ask if I could watch Riley this afternoon while he and her mom were away. He didn't want Riley to be alone until Dylan was found. Of course I said yes. But when I got over there, Riley was still under the effects of the pills, and she knew I had taken the rest of her pills. She was furious. But I looked at the label on the pill bottle. They only lasted 6 hours, and I only had 1 hour left until she was normal again. I was sure I could wait it out. It was just going to be very exhausting.

I walked into Riley's room, and she practically exploded.

"Riker Anthony Lynch! You took my pills!"

My eyes widened. She was mad. Really mad.

"You give me my pills back right now!"

"I don't have your pills, Riley," I tried to say as calmly as I could.

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"You're such a liar!

"Riley, I swear, I don't have your pills!"

That wasn't a complete lie. I didn't have her pills. Rocky did. He was dissolving them and getting rid of them for me.

"Give me your sweatshirt."

I took off my sweatshirt, and handed it to her. She checked the pockets, and didn't find anything except my phone, a pack of gum, and keys to my house.

"What's in your pants pockets?"

"Nothing!"

"Empty your pockets!"

I pulled a few coins out of my pockets, and put them on her bed.

"Where are my pills?"

"I don't have them!"

"But you took them, didn't you!?"

I didn't answer that.

"Riker Lynch! Answer the question!"

"Yes, I took your pills."

"Well go get them!"

I couldn't tell her they were gone, otherwise she'd kill me. But I thought of a plan. Her pills looked just like Tylenol. I went back over to my house, got a Tylenol, and gave it to Riley. She took it, thinking it was one of her pills, and she calmed down quite a bit.

Riley went back to sleep, while I sat in the living room, watching TV. Hopefully when she woke up, she'd be normal, and I would never have to see her like that again.

 **Later…**

 **Riker POV**

Riley came walking out of her room, looking exhausted. She sat down next to me.

"Why did you give me another pill? Why couldn't you just say no?" Riley asked, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"I didn't. I gave you a Tylenol."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, thank god…"

"Do you feel back to normal now?"

"Yeah. But I was confused because I thought I had taken another one, but I felt normal. Ugh! Riker, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for taking the pill, acting ridiculous, screaming at you, and the whole breakfast thing. I didn't mean any of it."

"It's ok."

"I hate having the temptation though!"

"You don't anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"They're gone."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

"Good."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm just really tired. And my head kind of hurts."

"Do you want something to eat?"

"No. I just want to lay here," Riley said, laying down on my lap.

I continued watching TV while Riley slept. After an hour, I figured I better wake her up, otherwise she'll never be able to fall asleep tonight.

"Riley? Riley, wake up," I said, shaking her.

"Mmmm…"

"Riley, come on. You need to get up."

"Why?"

"Because if you sleep now, you'll be up all night."

"Mmmm…"

"Don't make me use _your_ technique."

"You wouldn't dare…"

"Oh yeah, I would. Except I'll put my own little twist on it."

"Mmmm…"

I picked Riley up, and walked out the front door.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," I said, smiling.

I walked down to the docks. As I started walking out on one, Riley freaked out.

"Riker no! Please Riker, stop!"

I kept walking until I was at the very edge.

"Riker, please don't throw me in. Please don't! It's really cold out, and I don't feel good. Riker, please don't," Riley said, holding onto me pretty tight.

I kept standing there, deciding what I should do.

"Riker, please don't," Riley whispered, holding on tighter.

"Fine… I won't. But I'm not carrying you all the way back up there."

I put Riley down, and she hugged me.

"Thank you. Riker?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't have shoes. How am I supposed to walk up there? The road is made of rocks."

"Didn't you walk up one time without shoes?"

"Yeah?"

"Well can't you do that again?"

Riley just stared blankly back at me.

"Fine, I'll carry you up. But get on my back this time."

I carried Riley back up to her house, and we sat down on the couch. Riley was leaning against me, and I had my arm around her.

"Riker?"

"Yeah?"

"We were gone, and we left the house unlocked, and now we're back. What if we're not the only ones here?"

"You're referring to Dylan?"

"Yeah…"

"Riley, as much as that _is_ a possibility, I don't think he would show up in the same exact 5 minutes we were gone. Especially since it's still light out. I think if Dylan were going to come back, he'd do it at night. But even if he _is_ in the house right now, I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

Riley sighed.

"Riker?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you decide not to throw me in the water?"

"Because I knew you really didn't want me to, and I love you, so I didn't."

"Do you have your phone?"

"Yeah."

"Can I see it?"

I handed Riley my phone. I looked over, and she was looking at the weather.

"I knew it was supposed to storm tonight. I was just checking to see what time it would start."

"How long?"

"We have about 30 minutes. But I really like storms. It's fun to watch scary movies during them, but there needs to be a ton of pillows and blankets."

"So you want to watch movies then?"

"Yeah. But would it be weird if I wanted to take a shower first?"

"No. Why?"

"Because you're here. And I don't know if you would feel weird being in my house while I'm not really here. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah. Riley, it's fine. If you want to take a shower, go for it. I'll set up the movie and stuff."

"Ok."

Riley moved her head from my shoulder to my lap.

"What are you doing?"

"Resting."

"I thought you were going to take a shower."

"I am."

"Well you should go soon!"

"Why?"

"Because it's supposed to storm, and you're not supposed to shower if there's thunder and lightning."

"Oh… That's stupid."

"I don't care. I don't want you showering while there's a storm."

"Give me 5 more minutes to lay here."

"Fine."

By the time Riley actually started her shower, it had started to rain. I found a ton of pillows and blankets in Riley's closet. I spread them out on the floor, facing the TV. Next, I went to the kitchen to find movie snacks. I made popcorn, using a lid this time, and I brought a few cans of soda into Riley's bedroom. It had started to thunder now.

"Riley! Hurry up! It's thundering!" I yelled, knocking on the bathroom door.

5 minutes later, the shower went off, and the lights went out. Riley screamed. I ran down the hall to the bathroom.

"Riley?" I called.

"Riker! What happened!?"

"The power went out."

"It's pitch black in here!"

"I'm sliding my phone under the door, ok?"

"Ok. Riker?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you wait outside the door?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I'm creeped out!"

"Ok…"

I backed up to the bathroom door, and slid down until I was sitting on the floor. When Riley was done and opened the door, I almost fell backwards.

"Riker! You scared me!"

"How? You told me to wait here!"

"I know, but I wasn't expecting you _there_!"

I stood up and walked with Riley to her bedroom. We both heard a knock at her front door.

"Who in the world could that be!?" Riley asked, concerned.

"Relax. It's Rocky. I had him bring over my pajamas, some candy, and some movies."

"Oh…"

I answered the door, took the stuff from Rocky, and went back to Riley's room.

"Did you lock the door?"

"Yup."

"So we should be safe, right?"

"Yup."

"Ok…"

I rolled my eyes. I was convinced we were safe, but I knew she wasn't.

"Wait. We can't watch the movie now because the power's out," Riley said.

"Oh yeah…"

"Well what can we do now?"

"We could play a game."

"What game?"

"A card game."

"Cards? Can't we do something more interesting?"

"Ok. Like what?"

"Like… I don't know!"

"Cards it is then."

"No! Wait! How about we play truth or dare?"

Oh this should be interesting…

"Alright, fine."

"Riker?"

"Yeah?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Uh… Truth."

"Scaredy cat. Ok… Um… Oh here's your phone back by the way… Uh… Would you rather… live with no internet for a week, or live without me for a week?"

"Obviously no internet."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Ok. Truth or dare?"

"Dare, because I'm brave, unlike _someone_!"

"I dare you to… try to do a handstand."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

"Can I use the wall to help?"

"Sure."

Riley somehow got herself upside down, and was now staring at the floor.

"Can I get down now?"

"Yeah."

"Riker?"

"Yeah?"

"Help."

I helped Riley get down, and then we sat down facing each other.

"Truth or dare, Riker?"

"Dare, are you happy?"

"Yes. I dare you to drink one of these sodas as fast as you possibly can."

I sighed.

"Fine."

After I did Riley's dare, I felt really sick.

"Riker?"

"What?"

"Are you ok? You look kind of weird."

"I feel sick."

I groaned and laid down on the floor.

"Are you going to throw up?"

"No, I don't think so…"

"Well what do you want to do now?"

"Actually, Riley, I had a question for you."

"What?"

"Tomorrow, a bunch of my family is coming to my house for my uncle's birthday. I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"Why would _I_ come?"

"Because you're my girlfriend, and you're really special to me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So will you come?"

"Uh… I don't know…"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not going to know anyone! And it's going to be weird and possibly boring. I don't know…"

"Well it might be boring. And you won't know anyone, but that's why you're coming, so you can meet everyone. Please, Riley?"

"Fine. When is this? Tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"What time?"

"It starts between 2:00 and 4:00."

"I'm coming at 4:00 then."

"Ok."

"But what if the power isn't back by then?"

"I don't know. Hopefully it will be."

"But what if it doesn't come back?"

"Then things will get pretty interesting."

"Do you feel any better yet?"

"A little. My stomach still kind of hurts though."

All of a sudden the power came back on.

"You want to watch a movie now?" Riley asked.

"Sure. But I don't think I'm going to eat anything."

"Yeah, ok."

 **Later…**

 **Riley POV**

My parents came back and found me and Riker in my bedroom watching a movie.

"Alright. The movie's over, and your parents are back. Should I go home now?"

"No way! If I'm losing you tomorrow night, then of course you need to stay tonight!"

"Isn't it a little weird that I'm sleeping over every day though?"

"No because Dylan hasn't been found yet, and you said you'd protect me!"

"Fine."

 **Later that night…**

 **Riker POV**

"Riker! Riker, wake up! Riker!" Riley said, shaking me.

"Mmmm…"

Riley shook me even harder.

"Alright, alright, what?"

I looked up and saw Riley was crying, like when she had nightmares, but something was different this time. She looked really scared, even more than normal.

"Riley, what happened?"

Riley started crying even harder, and she couldn't talk. I held her in my arms, trying to calm her down.

"Riley, what it is?"

She still couldn't speak. She was too upset.

"Ok, I'm going to go to the bathroom. When I come back, you'll tell me what's going on."

"D-don't you d-dare open that d-door!"

Oh boy…

"What?"

"Don't open the door!" Riley said louder, holding onto my shoulders.

"Riley please. I need you to calm down and tell me what's going on."

Riley only cried harder. I could tell she was really upset over whatever this was.

"Riley, shhh! Please calm down."

I pulled Riley close to me, and wrapped a blanket around us. When that didn't help, I moved her to my lap, and started rubbing her back slowly, as she cried into my shoulder.

"Riley, can you tell me what happened now?"

"I-I had a nightmare…"

"But Riley, you're way more upset than usual."

"It wasn't a usual nightmare!"

"What?"

"All my nightmares are memories. But this one wasn't."

"Ok, so what happened?"

"We woke up in the middle of the night. I don't know why, but you wanted to leave my room for some reason. When you opened the door, he was standing right there, and he…!"

"He what?"

Riley started crying really hard again.

"Come on, Riley. What did he do?"

"He killed you!" Riley said, exploding into even more tears.

My eyes widened. That's why she's so upset…

"Riker, I can still see him in my mind! He's standing at my door with a knife! He had these creepy glowing yellow and red eyes. Riker it was so awful! You opened the door, and he was right there! There wasn't any time for you to even do anything!"

Riley hugged me even tighter.

"Nothing can ever happen to you. I need you here with me forever!" Riley said, crying harder now.

"Riley, everything's ok. I'm fine."

"It seemed so real! I thought you were gone!"

"Riley, I'm right here. Everything's ok."

"I know but I was so scared!"

"Shhh! It's ok, Riley. I'm going to go to the bathroom now, ok?"

"No! You can't open that door until morning!"

"Riley, I can't wait until morning!"

"You can't open that door!"

"Riley, I have to go!"

"Please Riker, don't!"

I sighed. I need to figure a way out of this…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Riker POV**

"Riley, I need to go to the bathroom."

"You can't open that door!"

"Riley!"

"What if he's standing right there!?"

"Riley, he's not there!"

"How do you know that!?"

"Riley, you _need_ to trust me on this."

Riley looked up at me, and it was obvious she didn't believe me.

"Riley, it was just a dream!"

"I don't want you to die, Riker!"

I sighed.

"Riley. You need to listen to me. Dylan is not standing outside of that door. Now, I'm going to open that door, go to the bathroom, and then go back to bed, ok?"

"Riker, no! He's going to kill you!"

I sighed. I was getting really annoyed.

"Riley."

Riley looked over at me.

"I'm going to the bathroom now."

Riley stared back at me, and she looked absolutely terrified. She seriously thought Dylan was standing right outside the door, and she started crying again.

"Riley. Seriously, stop!"

"What?"

"Crying and making me feel guilty!"

"I can't help it! I could never live if you died! I would be too sad!"

I could feel my cheeks turning red.

"Can I please go now?"

Instead of answering, Riley kissed me.

"Ok. Now you can go."

"Thank god!"

"Wait! Not so fast!"

"What!? Riley, I have to go!"

"Open the door slowly, and carefully."

"I will."

It was no surprise that Dylan wasn't there. I knew he wouldn't be. I went to the bathroom, and when I came back, Riley was gone.

"Riley?" I whispered.

No answer. I started freaking out a little. I silently crept out into the living room to look for her.

"What are you doing?"

I jumped straight into the air.

"Where were you!?"

"In my closet. What were you doing out here?"

"Looking for _you_!"

"Oh… Well let's go!"

Riley pulled me back to her room, and locked the door. We both laid down on the ground next to each other. I spread the blankets out over us.

"Riley?"

"Yeah?"

"What were you doing in your closet?"

"Hiding."

"From?"

"Dylan."

"When I opened the door, didn't you see that he wasn't there?"

"Well yeah, but what if he was waiting for you to go to the bathroom so then he could kill me without you being here? I hid in the closet so it would take longer for him to find me, and by then you'd probably be almost done, and you could save me."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. She's taking this a bit too far. I looked over at her.

"Hey, if that had happened, you would've been glad I was in there!"

"Ok, I guess it's better to be on the safe side…"

After a while of Riley still freaking out, I finally got her to go to sleep. I fell asleep shortly after.

 **The Next Morning…**

 **Riker POV**

"So you're coming over today, right?" I asked Riley.

"I guess so… Do I have to?"

"Yes! I want you to meet my family!"

"Fine… What time is it again?"

"It starts between 2:00 and 4:00."

"Oh right, I'm coming at 4:00."

"Yeah…"

 **Later…**

 **Riker POV**

By the time it was 4:30, I was really mad that Riley hadn't come over yet. I excused myself from the party, and went over to Riley's. I angrily pounded on her door, and she answered it. I was furious.

"Riley! It's 4:30! Why aren't you here yet!?"

"Oh… Sorry…"

"Well let's go!"

"We can't!"

"Why not?"

"I don't know what to wear!"

"Riley, what you're wearing is fine!"

"Yoga pants, and the shirt you gave me that says R5?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Let's go!"

"No! I have to wear something better!"

"Ok, so go change!"

"I don't know what to wear though!"

"Ugh!"

"Come help me pick!"

"Riley, I don't know anything about fashion!"

"Too bad! You're coming anyway!"

Riley pulled me into her room, and opened her closet.

"Ok, what should I wear?"

"I don't know!"

"Would it be weird if I wore jeans?"

"No. _I'm_ wearing jeans!"

"Ok. So I'll wear these, and then what top?"

"I don't know!"

"How about this white one?"

"Sure."

"Ok. Thanks."

"For what!?"

"Helping me pick out my outfit."

"I didn't help! You picked it!"

"Whatever…"

I waited for Riley to change, and then I brought her back to my house. I introduced her to my family, and then we sat down next to each other on the couch. But a few minutes later, I had to go help in the kitchen.

 **Later…**

 **Riker POV**

"Riker! You have to go help Riley! She's freaking out!" Rydel whispered to me.

I got up from the table and followed Rydel into the hall.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"She's upstairs in the bathroom."

I ran up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Riley? Are you ok?"

She opened the door.

"Riker, I spilled fruit punch on the front of my shirt! It's bright red, and it's not coming out! My shirt is white! It looks awful!"

"You just need to soak it for a while. You can do that later tonight."

"Riker! I can't go back down there wearing _this_!"

"Ok, so take your shirt off, and I'll give you one of mine."

"It'll be too big and weird!"

"Ok, how about I give you one of my hoodies, then?"

"Can't I just go home and change?"

"Riley they're about to cut the cake! Let me just get you a hoodie."

 **Later…**

 **Riker POV**

"Where's Riley?" I asked Rydel.

"She went home a few minutes ago."

"She left without saying goodbye!?"

"I don't know what to tell you…"

I ran across the street, and knocked on her door. She would've said goodbye to me! Something's not right.

"Riker?"

It was Riley's father.

"Is Riley here?"

"Uh… Yeah… But she's upset about something. She's in her room. Go ahead in."

"Thanks."

I walked down the hall to Riley's bedroom, and knocked on the door.

"Riley?"

Silence.

"Riley!?"

I slowly opened the door when I didn't get a response. Riley was wearing her yoga pants and the shirt I gave her that said R5. She was sitting on her bed crying.

"Riley, what's wrong? Why didn't you say goodbye?"

"Riker, today was the worst day of my life!"

"Why?" I asked, sitting down beside her.

"Because I made a complete idiot out of myself!"

"Riley, you did not!"

"Yes I did!"

"How?"

"I called 2 people wrong names, I cut myself when I was helping Rydel in the kitchen, and I spilled bright red fruit punch on myself. Your family must think I'm an idiot!"

"Riley, I know they don't."

"Riker, I should've never gone to that party. It was a bad idea, and now everyone thinks I'm an idiot."

"Riley, they don't think you're an idiot!"

"How do you know?"

"Because I know my family. And they probably didn't even notice."

"But what if they _did_ notice, and they hate me?"

"Then that doesn't matter, because _I_ love you, and that's all that matters."

Riley hugged me, and I held her tight while she cried into my shoulder.

"Riley calm down. Nobody hates you, and nobody thinks you're an idiot. You just had an off day."

Riley sighed.

"Can you sleepover?"

"Riley, I would, but I can't."

"Why!?"

"Because tomorrow we're going to Vermont to go support Ryland. He's doing some DJ thing."

"What time will you get back?"

"Not until the next morning. We're staying overnight at a hotel."

"I'm not going to be able to see you for a whole day…"

"But you could read about me!"

"What are you talking about?"

"There's this website that's coming to observe Ryland's thing, and then they're going to do a story on it. There might be a picture of me, but it'll mostly be about Ryland. But if you really wanted to, you could read it. I'm not saying you have to."

"No, I'm totally going to. I'm going to miss you so much!"

"I'm going to miss you too."

"Promise you'll text me?"

"Of course I will."

"Ok…"

"Riley, the time will fly by. Before you know it, I'll be back. And when I get back, I'll come right over."

"Fine…"

"Come on, Riley. Don't make me feel guilty."

"At least give me a goodbye kiss?"

"Ok."

I leaned in, and kissed Riley. As always, it felt amazing. Riley was the best girlfriend I had ever had, and I never wanted to lose her. But when I got back from Vermont, there was a very big possibility that I might…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **2 Days Later…**

 **Riker POV**

"Riker, close your door! We haven't stopped moving yet!" Rydel screamed.

"Riley's totally going to kill me! I need to get over there!"

The car finally stopped, and I jumped out, and sprinted over to Riley's so I could pound on her door. Nobody answered. I jumped up and down in front of Riley's window, trying to see if she was in her room, but I didn't see her. So she was just gone? Where though? What if Dylan got to her? Her dad's car is gone, but I don't think Riley went with them because she wasn't allowed to go anywhere. And then it hit me. When she's upset, she goes to the docks. DUH!

I started sprinting down the road to the beach, but I slipped and fell. And falling on a road made of rocks is not fun at all. But I got up, and kept running until I saw Riley sitting all alone on a dock. I ran out to her, and could see she was crying. Obviously.

"Riley, before you say anything, nothing in that article is true! I swear!"

"Riker, how could you!? Honestly, I thought you loved me!"

"Riley, I do!"

"Riker, I saw pictures! You and your girlfriend…"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Riker, just stop lying, and listen to me! You knew I had an awful time at your uncle's party. I embarrassed myself so much. And you know I'm dealing with Dylan, and it's so hard! I can't believe now you'd cheat on me with your secret girlfriend!"

"Riley, she's not my girlfriend! And yeah, I know about all the stuff you're dealing with, and I didn't cheat on you!"

"Riker, there's pictures!"

"Riley, that girl was practically throwing herself at me. I had nothing to do with it! I have no clue who she is!"

"You're unbelievable! You won't even admit to it!"

"Because it's not true!"

Riley just stared back at me.

"I thought you loved me."

Riley walked past me, and was obviously going back up to her empty house. I walked behind her, and went to my own house.

"Rydel!"

"What?"

"I need you to go over and tell Riley I didn't cheat on her! She doesn't believe me and she's furious!"

"Ok, I'll go talk to her."

 **Riley POV**

I heard knocking on my door, but obviously I didn't answer it because I didn't want to hear Riker's lies. But I heard the door open anyway.

"Riley? It's Rydel! Can we talk for a minute?"

I didn't say anything. I just sat quietly in my room. But she found me anyway.

"Riley, can we talk please?"

"If it's about Riker, then I don't want to!"

Rydel sat on my bed and hugged me.

"Riley, I need to tell you this. I was there last night, and this girl was just throwing herself at my brother. The photographers just wanted to make a story out of it. None of it's true. I swear. Riker even yelled at her to leave him alone. And he never yells! It was really weird. But Riley, he loves you, and only you. There's no one else. I promise."

"You swear you're telling the truth?"

"I swear. Are you still his girlfriend?"

"I don't know. I'll have to think about that…"

Rydel left, and Riker came over. I could tell he'd been crying, even though he didn't admit it when I asked him. His eyes and the tip of his nose were pink.

"Riley, did Rydel explain everything?"

"Yes."

"Do you believe her?"

"Maybe."

"Are you still my girlfriend?"

"I don't know yet…"

"Riley, come on!"

"I'm so mad at you though!"

"Why!?"

"You didn't even text me and you knew about the article!"

"I didn't want to fight with you over texts! I knew you'd be upset!"

I shook my head.

"What?"

"You're so stupid, that's what!"

"How am I stupid!?"

"I texted you so many times! You should've answered! Riker, I even called you a bunch of times!"

"Riley, I'm sorry."

"Sometimes sorry isn't good enough!"

"But maybe this time it is!"

"Wrong!"

"Riley."

"I can't believe you!"

"Riley, I'm really sorry!"

"I bet you are!"

"Riley, please!"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"What do you want to do then?"

"I want you to get out of my house!"

Riker looked so hurt, but I didn't care because he hurt me first. I heard him leave, and I started crying again.

 **Riker POV**

"Any luck? Rydel asked as I came in.

"No," I whispered as I started crying.

"No! You're not going to go cry in your room for hours! We're taking you out for pizza!" Ross said, pulling me away from the stairs.

I was dragged out to the car, and taken to a pizza place about 15 minutes away. Once we got there, I went and locked myself in the bathroom for a while. I didn't trust myself not to explode into tears. All I could think about was Riley. I needed her to believe me, and I needed her back!

After a few minutes, I went back out to my siblings and Ellington who had already ordered a drink for me. As hard as I tried, I couldn't stop the tears from constantly falling down my cheeks. But Rocky wouldn't let me sneak off to the bathroom again. We were sitting in a booth, I was on the inside, and Rocky wouldn't budge. I could see out the window it was starting to rain. Awful weather to go with an awful day I guess…

But my day was about to get a whole lot worse…

I got a call from Riley, and Rocky made me answer it there at the table.

"H-hello?" I said, trying not to cry even more.

"Riker… I hear…"

"What? Riley, I can't hear what you're saying! Why are you whispering?"

"I can hear… in the house… kill me!"

"What!?"

"Dylan… help!"

"WHAT!?"

"Riker, shush! We're in a restaurant!" Rydel said.

I completely lost it, climbed over the table, and ran out the door, while everyone followed me.

"Riley! Lock your door! Now tell me again what's going on! I need you to talk louder though!"

"I locked my door! Riker, I'm in my closet! I could hear someone come in the front door! I looked outside, and there weren't any cars! I already saw you leave, and I know it has to be Dylan!"

"Hold on, we're coming back!"

I got in the car after ripping the keys from Rocky's hands. Everyone just stared at me.

"Get in the freaking car before my girlfriend dies!" I yelled.

Everyone got in, and I started speeding back to Riley's.

"Riley? Are you still there?"

"Yeah… I can hear him walking around!"

"Riley, you need to get out of the closet, and push something in front of your door so he can't get in! Push your bed or your dresser or something!"

"I'll never be strong enough!"

"Riley, you have to try!"

"Ok… Hold on…"

I could hear her crying, and she sounded terrified. If only this pizza place was closer to my house!

"Riker, slow down! You're going 20 miles over the speed limit!" Rydel said.

"I'm doing 50 in a 30 zone. That's completely fine."

"I don't think the cops will agree."

"Well when I tell them my girlfriend's about to be murdered, I don't think they'll care!"

"What's going on?"

"I'll tell you later, but when we get home, Ross, Rydel, and Ryland, you all need to immediately go inside the house and lock the door. Do you hear me? And Ellington and Rocky, I need you to come with me to Riley's."

I turned for a second, and everyone nodded.

"Riley?"

"What?"

"Did you push something in front of the door?"

"Kind of."

"What did you do?"

"I pushed my dresser in front of it."

"Good. We're almost home. What's happening now?"

"I can hear him trying my doorknob! Riker, you need to hurry!"

"I'm hurrying!"

All of a sudden, I heard a loud thud, and then Riley's line went dead. I tried to call her again, but my fingers were shaking too much, and I couldn't.

"Rocky, dial Riley's number, and put it on speaker."

Rocky dialed Riley's number, but it just kept ringing and ringing. She never picked up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Riley POV**

I could hear my phone vibrating, but I couldn't answer it. I had to focus on hitting Dylan with the baseball bat I still had in my room. But after I heard a thud, I didn't hear anything else but my phone. And it was going crazy! I looked over for a second, and I could see Riker's picture on my phone. And then I saw Riker's car pull in. Rocky, Riker, and Ellington came sprinting over to my house. What if Dylan was there just waiting to kill them?

"RILEY!? IT'S RIKER! WHERE ARE YOU!? ARE YOU OK!?" Riker shouted.

I pushed my dresser out of the way and opened my door. Riker was standing right outside. I ran into his arms, and he picked me up, hugging me really tight.

"Thank god you're ok! Your front door was wide open, and there were all these muddy footprints leading to your room! I seriously thought you were gone!"

"Why?"

"Riley, all I heard was a thud, and then your line went dead! I tried calling you back, and you never picked up!"

"Oh…"

"What was the thud?"

"I don't know."

"I think I do," said Rocky, pointing at the top of Riley's door.

We all looked up. There was a note stuck to her door, held there by a knife that went through to the other side. Rocky pulled the knife out, and the note fell to the ground. Ellington picked it up.

 **Riker** **POV**

"Read it," I said.

"Riley, I want to give you a chance to do things right. If you do this how I tell you, I promise I won't hurt your boyfriend. Meet me in the woods of Cat Mountain tomorrow night at midnight. I'll be right near the parking lot. You won't miss me. But if you don't come, just know that you had a chance to save him. Dylan."

I looked over at Riley.

"Riley?"

"I'm going."

"WHAT!? You are not!"

"He's not going to stop until I'm dead. And I don't want you to end up hurt or dead because of me!"

"So you're going there, willing to die?"

"If it saves you, then yes."

"Riley, this is insane! I'm not letting you go!"

"Riker, he's going to kill you!"

"No, he's not."

"How?"

"We're calling the police. They'll take care of it."

"Riker, they're already looking for him! What can they even do?"

"They can protect you!"

"Riker. Wouldn't it just be better if I went to the woods, and finally ended this?"

"Hold on. Ellington, Rocky, can we have a minute to talk please?"

"Yeah, we'll meet you at home," said Rocky.

I took Riley's hand, pulled her into her room, and sat her down on my lap on her bed.

"Riley, how could you ever think that? How could you possibly think that handing yourself over to Dylan is the answer!?"

"Riker, I know you say you love me and everything, but don't you ever get tired of being my boyfriend? I've caused you so much trouble, and I almost got you killed that night in the woods! You got lucky you only needed stitches! Riker, if I go tomorrow, this will all be over! And you won't ever need to be in danger ever again!"

"Riley, no! I'm not letting you do that! And I've never been tired of being your boyfriend! Even if… I'm not still your boyfriend right now… I'll always love you no matter what, and there's no way I'm letting you go there to get killed!"

I started crying a little bit, thinking about what would happen if I ever lost Riley. She was totally the girl of my dreams.

"Riker, what other choice do I have?"

"I told you! We'll call the police!"

Riley wiped my face off gently.

"Riker, I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Well I don't want to see you get killed!"

I took Riley's hand in mine, and looked into her eyes.

"Riley, I love you. I can't let you do anything to get yourself hurt."

Riley suddenly kissed me, and I never wanted that moment to end.

"Riker, I don't know what to do!"

I pulled Riley into the kitchen.

"I'm calling the police, and you're not going to those woods tomorrow!"

Riley sighed. I never really knew until now how much she really cared about me. I mean she was willing to die for me! I picked her up, and sat her on the counter while I called the police and told them everything.

"Riley?"

"Yeah?"

"So, I talked to the police, and they want to catch Dylan."

"Obviously."

"No, I mean, like… They have a plan, and they would use you as bait."

"What!?"

"No! It's not what it sounds like! They would have everything all planned out so you won't really be in any danger. But you need a parent's permission because you're not 18 yet."

"What if I don't want to do that!?"

"You were just willing to die! How can you not want to do this!?"

"Riker, I was willing to die for _you_. This is different."

"But if it works, we'll never see him again! Riley, think about it! It'll just be you and me. We'll never have to worry about Dylan ever again! This is what we've always wanted!"

"What if something in the plan goes wrong?"

"Riley, nothing will go wrong. It's the police we're talking about. Police don't mess up, especially when it's something like life or death."

Riley sighed. She didn't want to do it.

"Won't you at least think about it?"

"Fine. But if I don't want to do it, I'm not."

"That's completely fine. I only want you to do it if you're comfortable."

"Well what else did the police say?"

"Uh…"

"What?"

"You're not going to like this…"

"What!?"

"They think that until they find Dylan, you should get a bodyguard. Well unless you want to do their whole plan thing."

"A bodyguard!? Do they know how much money that probably is!? My parents want me to be safe, but not if it means paying hundreds or even thousands of dollars! We'll just have to figure something else out…"

"Riley, I'll pay for it."

"Riker, you will not."

"Yeah, I will! Riley, I'm… well I used to be your boyfriend. And whether or not I still am, I'm still at least your friend. And as your friend, I'm doing this for you."

"Riker, I can't let you do that for me."

"Why not?"

"That's a ton of money."

"So? I'm part of R5! We have a ton of extra money! Riley, my family loves you, and if we have to spend a little money to make sure you're safe, then of course we're going to do it!"

"Your family I just made a fool out of myself in front of…?"

"Riley, seriously! I told you! They probably didn't even notice!"

I locked the front door, and brought Riley to her room.

"Ok, not that you look bad or anything, but how about you go take a shower, put on some comfy pajamas, and then we'll watch a movie, and wait for your parents to get home so we can tell them what happened."

"Could you be more obvious?"

"What?"

"Not that I look bad or anything?"

"Riley- I-"

"Oh stop. It's fine. I know I look awful. I'm all sweaty from thinking I was about to die!"

"Is it ok if I agree with that, or no?"

"No."

"Ok."

"Well then I'm going to take a shower now."

"Ok, I'll wait here for you and make sure nothing unexpected happens."

"Yeah like my ex coming to murder me, or the power going out, or who knows what else!"

Riley went to go take her shower. I texted Rocky to bring over movie stuff and my pajamas just like the other day. It was still raining out, and I was a little creeped out. But I needed to be here and protect Riley at least until her parents came back from work.

I was changing in Riley's room when Riley walked in on me. I had my pajama bottoms on, but I wasn't wearing a shirt. And Riley always seemed to have a problem with that. Although this time, something was different…

Riley walked over and kissed me. She didn't even seem to care that I was shirtless at the moment.

"Stop turning red! God, Riker!"

Riley pulled me to the floor so we could sit there and start our movie.

"Riley?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you care that I don't have a shirt on? You normally yell at me."

"I've decided that if that's what makes you happy, then I can live with that."

"So I never have to wear a shirt around you ever again?"

"Riker."

"Kidding!"

I pulled Riley close to me for a hug. We only had about an hour to relax. When her parents came home, things got really complicated.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Riker POV**

I had just finished telling Riley's parents everything that happened. I also told them I wanted to pay for Riley's bodyguard, and they finally agreed. For the rest of the night, Riley's parents were online looking for a bodyguard for Riley. Riley and I just hung out in her room.

"What's going to happen now?" Riley asked.

"Now, your parents are picking out a bodyguard. He'll probably wait outside your door at night. He'll protect you no matter what."

"But what about you!? Dylan said that if I didn't come, he'd hurt you!"

I sighed.

"I don't know, Riley."

Riley crawled onto my lap, and hugged me.

"I could never live without you, Riker. We need to make sure the bodyguard protects both of us, ok?"

"We'll have to be together all the time, then."

"Isn't it perfect!?"

"Yeah…"

"What's wrong?"

"Riley, am I still your boyfriend or not? I know I didn't talk to you until I got home, and I dragged you to the party, and the whole thing with the article, but I love you more than anything! If I'm here 24/7 because of the whole bodyguard thing, it's going to kill me inside if I'm not your boyfriend."

Riley looked into my eyes.

"Riker Lynch, you will _always_ be my boyfriend."

I squeezed Riley super tight. I loved her more than anything in the whole world. Tomorrow was going to be exciting. We were getting a bodyguard, and going against Dylan's wishes. I was honestly really scared.

"Sleepover?"

"Sure."

Riley and I put on another movie, and fell asleep to it.

 **Morning…**

 **Riker POV**

I went back to my house so I could shower and get dressed. I also packed some things in a bag since I would be staying with Riley until things were under control with Dylan.

I walked over to Riley's. She was standing in the kitchen when I got there. I walked over and kissed her. But not for very long. Before I knew what was even happening, I was on the ground with someone on top of me.

"Get off! That's Riker! You're protecting him too!" Riley shouted.

Our new bodyguard got off of me. I got up and stood behind Riley.

"Riker, this is Shane, our bodyguard."

"Nice to meet you Shane…"

"Why'd you bring a bag?"

"Because I'm staying with you."

"I know but your house is right there."

"Well I'm not taking any chances, just like when you were hiding in the closet."

"Ok."

Riley pulled me into her room. Shane followed us, and stood against her door after we went inside. This was going to be a weird next couple of days.

"So what do you want to do today?" Riley asked.

"I don't know. It's kind of hot out."

"Ok, we'll go swimming."

"Wait. I have a question. How is Shane going to stay up all day and all night every single day?"

"He's not. Shane's here during the day, and then his brother Rick's here at night."

"Ok, that makes sense."

"Come on, let's get changed so we can go swimming."

"Actually, I forgot my swimsuit at home."

"Ok, I'll change, and then we'll go over to your house."

"Alright."

Riley changed, and then she, I, _and_ Shane went over to my house.

"Who's this?" Rocky asked.

"Rocky, this is our bodyguard, Shane. Shane, these are my siblings. Don't kill them please."

I ran upstairs to change. Shane stood halfway up the stairs, watching both me and Riley. This whole bodyguard thing was starting to be a little annoying, but we were safe, so that's all that really mattered.

Riley and I, _and_ Shane, walked down to the beach.

"Riker?"

"Yeah?"

"You know how Dylan said to meet him tonight in the woods? And you told the police about that?"

"Yeah?"

"Well are they going to try to get him tonight in the woods?"

"Of course they are!"

"Ok."

Riley and I swam out to the raft. Shane stayed on the beach, so at least now Riley and I had some privacy to talk.

"So what do you think of Shane?" Riley asked.

"He's… Well he's good at protecting."

"Do you think he's annoying too?"

"Honestly, yeah…"

"Whatever… At least we're safe. I can deal with him following us around if it means that you're still here."

Riley kissed me. And I could feel my face getting hot.

"Riker…"

"What?"

"Why do you always turn red when I kiss you?"

"I don't know."

"I think you do know."

I looked over at Riley. She was staring straight at me.

"Do I have to answer that?" I asked.

"Well I'll tell you the same thing you told me. You don't have to do anything, but I would really appreciate it if you told me."

"I'll have to think about it…"

"You jerk! I told _you_ when you said that!"

Riley pushed me off the raft.

"Should I be concerned about you two?" Shane called out to us.

"No, Shane! We're boyfriend and girlfriend! We mess around a lot!" Riley called back.

"Ok, just checking!" Shane yelled.

I pulled myself back up on the raft. Riley backed up to one of the corners.

"You pushed me in!"

I walked closer to Riley. She had her hands up in front of her. I went to push her backwards, off the raft, but she ducked, and I went flying into the water instead. I came up to the surface, coughing.

"Riley!"

"What?"

"I don't remember you being this sneaky when I first met you!"

"There's a lot of things you still don't know about me!"

Riley held out her hand to me, and helped me back up. I laid down on my back, trying to catch my breath from everything that just happened. Riley laid down next to me, and took my hand in hers.

"What don't I know about you yet?" I asked.

"I'm not telling until you answer that question!"

"What was the question again?"

"Why do you always turn red when I kiss you!? That's weird!"

I sighed.

"Riley, it's because I love you. I love you so much, and I don't know what I'd ever do without you. You make me feel amazing. I just love you."

Riley leaned in and kissed me.

"I love you too… I need to go to those woods tonight."

"Riley! I'm not letting you go!"

"But if I go, you'll be safe!"

"Riley, we have Shane. He'll keep us safe! You're not going!"

Riley just looked at me. She was thinking about something, and I didn't like it!

"Riley, would you do anything for me?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, well I don't want you to go tonight, ok?"

Riley didn't seem convinced.

"Riley, I don't want you to go, more than anything in the world. If you go, then I'm losing you forever."

I could tell Riley was still thinking about it. I was getting super annoyed. How could she even think of doing that!?

"Do you want to swim in, and go get lunch?" Riley asked.

"Sure…"

"What?"

"I don't want you going there tonight!"

"Ok, I won't."

I stared at Riley, trying to tell if she meant it or not.

"Riker, I won't go."

I sighed, and looked away. Riley took that opportunity to push me off the raft again. When I came back to the surface, Riley was already way ahead of me, swimming back to the shore.

We went back to her house, Shane following, and had some lunch.

 **Later that night…**

 **Riker POV**

It got later, and later. Riley kept looking at the clock. I knew she was still thinking about going, whether she was actually going to go or not. But I needed to make sure she wasn't.

We decided to go to bed around 10:30, but I had a suspicion that she wanted me to go to sleep so she could just sneak out and get herself killed. But I played along. I laid there in bed, pretending to be sleeping. I couldn't let myself fall asleep no matter what. But the room was dark, I was under soft blankets next to Riley, and I was _so_ tired! I just closed my eyes for a second…

 **Later…**

 **Riker POV**

I woke up, and the first thing I thought of was Riley. I looked next to me, and she was gone! I looked at the clock, and it was almost 2:00. I got up, and opened her bedroom door. No Shane or Rick, whoever it was that was here at night. Oh no… She didn't…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Riker POV**

I ran out of Riley's room, crying. I ran through the kitchen door, crashed into something, and fell down, whacking my head on the kitchen counter in the process.

"OW! Riker!"

I looked up, and realized I had crashed straight into Riley. And Rick, our nighttime bodyguard, was standing a few feet away, looking at us like we were idiots, which we kind of were. I crawled over to Riley, and pulled her onto my lap, hugging her really tight.

"Riker? What are you doing?"

"I thought you were dead!" I said, crying.

"Why?"

"I thought you had pretended to go to sleep early so you could sneak out and go to the woods. And then I let myself fall asleep. I woke up, and you were gone! And then when I opened the door, Rick was gone too, and I thought he had gone with you, and I was so scared I had lost you!"

"Ugh! Riker! You're squeezing me too tight!"

"Sorry…"

"Riker, you said you didn't want me to go, so I didn't, even though I really wanted to. And I just woke up, and was hungry, so Rick came out here to help me find something to eat. I wasn't trying to make you think I went to the woods or anything."

"Please don't scare me like that again!"

"Awww. Riker, don't cry! I'm fine!"

"I know. I was just really scared!"

"Riker."

"What?"

"The back of your head is wet! You're bleeding!"

Riley pulled me to the bathroom.

"It's ok. It doesn't look bad. There's just a lot of blood. You'll be fine."

Riley took a towel, put some water on it, and gently rubbed the back of my head. I guess I had hit the counter harder than I thought…

"How does it look now?"

"It looks alright. It stopped bleeding. But now your hair's wet."

"I can deal with that."

"Riker?"

"Yeah?"

"You look so adorable when you cry."

"What?"

"You look like a sad puppy! The cutest thing is your eyes, and then your nose."

"What about my nose?"

"The tip of it turns bright pink. It's just adorable."

I laughed, wiping my face. Riley could always make me feel better.

Riley pulled me back to bed, and I finally fell asleep, with no fears.

 **Morning…**

 **Riker POV**

"Riker. Riker, get up."

"Mmmm…"

"Riker!"

"Mmmm…"

"Don't make me get the water."

I opened my eyes. Riley was sitting up, staring at me.

"Why is it so important I get up this second?"

"Because I'm up, and I want to go for a walk, and Shane can't protect us if I'm on a walk, and you're here sleeping."

"I thought his name was Rick…"

"No, Rick is our nighttime bodyguard, Shane is the daytime one."

"Oh… Right…"

"Well get up!"

"Riley, I'll be fine here for a little while."

"No, you won't! I didn't go to the woods last night because you made me stay here, and Dylan said if I didn't go, he'd hurt you!"

"Can't we just not go for a walk?"

"Riker."

"Ok, let's compromise. I'll go on your walk, but in an hour."

"No deal. Make it 5 minutes."

"5 minutes? How about 45 minutes."

"No. 10 minutes."

"30 minutes?"

"Less!"

"20?"

"Less!"

"Riley!"

"Ok, final offer, 15 minutes."

"Fine!"

"Well then you better get up."

"I have 15 more minutes!"

"You're going to go for a walk in your pajamas?"

"Riley, wasn't it you that taught me not to care about stuff like that? You said that if we want to go for a walk in our pajamas, then we should be able to, and we shouldn't care what other people think about it."

"Yeah…"

"Well I'm going in my pajamas."

I had my eyes closed, but I could just imagine Riley rolling her eyes at me. All of a sudden, the blankets got ripped off of me, and I felt really cold!

"Riker, get up!"

"No! I still have time! Give me back my blankets!"

"They're _my_ blankets!"

"Ok, give me back _your_ blankets!"

"Riker, if you don't get up now, you'll go over our 15 minute compromise, I just know it!"

"I will not!"

"Yes you will!"

"How much time do I have left?"

"11 minutes, 23 seconds."

"You're legitimately timing this?"

"Yeah…?"

"Riley, can't I just sleep in for once?"

"Maybe, but not today."

I glared at Riley. I was not a morning person, and I just wanted to sleep. Riley left and called out how many minutes I had left, every minute! When it got down to 2 minutes, I finally got up. I walked out to the front door where Riley was standing with Shane. I put my flip flops on.

"Ok, ready to go?" Riley asked.

"No, actually. Hold on. I have to go to the bathroom."

"Well then you better do that in 1 minute, 32 seconds."

I rolled my eyes and ran to the bathroom. Luckily, I made it back before my time was up.

During our walk, which wasn't very long because Riley had to stay on our road, I felt like I couldn't say anything. At least not anything… relationship related. It just felt awkward with Shane behind us. It wasn't obvious he was there, but at the same time, it kind of was… But Riley felt like talking. She talked all about how today was beautiful, and it was warm, and these particular flowers looked nice. But all I could think about was last night. Riley didn't show up, and Dylan said he'd hurt me. What if he wanted to go farther than hurt? Farther to… murder… I knew we had Shane and Rick, but if we're out for a walk, and Dylan has a gun, who's going to win? Not me!

We got back from our walk, and I sunk into the couch. I didn't have a great night last night, and I was still exhausted. And the back of my head still kind of hurt.

Riley came over and sat on my stomach, which didn't feel too good.

"Riley, do you think you could move down to leg territory?"

"But then I can't do this."

Riley leaned down and kissed me, making me turn red, like usual.

"Riley, please. It kind of hurts."

"Fine."

Riley moved down, and sat on my legs instead. Shane sat down on the chair kind of diagonal from us. We had kind of made a deal with Rick and Shane. We paid them less because they got to slightly take advantage of being here. Like they could use our bathrooms, they ate meals with us, and they could use our internet and stuff. Just random things as if they lived here. And I'm not complaining, I'm just saying it's kind of weird to have someone follow you around and live in your house and stuff. Actually, it was annoying… I felt like I had no privacy! I felt weird talking to Riley, and I felt weird doing anything! The only time I really felt somewhat normal was when Riley and I were in her room, but her door had to be cracked open so they could listen to us and make sure we weren't getting murdered or anything. I was starting to hate it. A lot. And it was only day 2.

"Riley, I need to talk to you," I said, pulling Riley into the bathroom with me while Shane wasn't looking.

I closed the door, and pulled Riley away from it.

"Not that I don't like Shane or Rick or anything, but this is starting to get really annoying!"

"I know, but we're safe!"

"Riley, it's driving me insane! How can you deal with this!?"

"Riker, it's only the second day. You'll get used to them."

"It's not that I'm not used to them! I'm just sick and tired of them always being in our business!"

"What are you talking about!? They barely even say 2 words to us!"

"I know, but they hear everything! That's why I'm talking to you in here!"

"Ok, I get your point."

"I'm just so tired of them!"

"Why don't we watch a movie or something?"

"We've watched movies already! We've watched a ton, and I've slept over, and I've talked about feelings, and blah, blah, blah! I'm ready to be done with all of this!"

I left Riley standing in the bathroom, and stormed over to my house, yelling at Shane on the way out, not to follow me.

 **Riley POV**

I walked into my bedroom and exploded into tears. I couldn't believe he just said that! Fine, if he wants to be done with this, then it's over. I just won't talk to him anymore, and he can get himself killed for all I care.

I hid under the blankets for the longest time ever. I just didn't understand. I wanted to go last night and give myself up to Dylan. He said he didn't want me to, but now he's saying he wants to be done with all of this. If I had just gone last night, he would've gotten his way, and I'd already be gone.

 **Riker POV**

"Where's your bodyguard?" Rocky asked.

"At Riley's. And he's not my bodyguard."

"I thought he was both yours and Riley's."

"Not anymore."

"Whoa, what happened?"

"Those bodyguards are driving me insane! We have no privacy because they're always there!"

"So what did you do exactly?"

"I think I… I think I might have broken up with Riley…?"

"Really!?"

"Yeah…"

"Dude! What were you thinking!? You and Riley have been inseparable! I know how much you love her, and what if now she tries something because of what you said?"

"Like what?"

"Like calling Dylan and handing herself over to him because that's what she thinks you want! Girls overreact like that!"

"I've made a huge mistake, haven't I?"

"Yes! You love her, Riker. One little fight shouldn't be enough to break you guys up!"

I sighed. I did still really love Riley. And I felt really bad about what I said.

"Riker, go back over there and get your girl back."

"Alright…"

It sounded so simple when Rocky said it. But it was anything but simple! I knocked on Riley's front door, and Shane answered it. I apologized to him, and then went down to Riley's room.

"Riley?"

Nothing, like usual when she was upset with me. I sat down on her bed, and pulled the blankets off of her. Obviously she was crying, and I would expect nothing less because I acted like a jerk.

"Riley, I'm sorry, ok? I didn't mean any of that stuff. I had a really rough night last night, and I didn't get much sleep. I'm really sorry for what I said. I acted like a total jerk. Will you still please be my girlfriend?"

Riley got up and walked to the door. She turned around before walking out, and stood facing me.

"No."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Riker POV**

My eyes widened as Riley walked out of the room.

No? I may have accidentally gone a little too far this time…

When I got out into the living room, Shane and Rick were both there.

"Riker, we thought since you and Riley are having problems staying together, we'd try something. We need you guys to stay together because we're here to protect both of you, and we can't if you're in different places. Turn around," said Shane.

I turned away from them. I could feel Shane doing something to my arm. When I turned around again, I saw that Riley and I were tied together on a rope, about 10 feet long. Our wrists were connected! And she wants to kill me. This is a really bad situation! But now I know I won't lose her!

Riley looked just as annoyed, if not even more annoyed as I was, about this situation. She decided to go back to her room, so I got dragged there. I sat down on her bed next to her.

"Why won't you be my girlfriend?"

"Riker, you don't know how much that hurt!"

"I know, I'm sorry!"

"Riker, sorry can't always fix everything! I never thought you'd ever say something like that to me. It made me realize that you're completely different than I thought you were. You said you were ready to be done with this. Let's be done."

I sighed. She was still really mad. I decided I'd let her be mad, and I'd try again in a little bit. I needed to give her time to cool down.

But it wasn't like I could go somewhere. I was stuck to Riley by a rope! And I get what they were thinking, it was probably hard to watch us if we're in different rooms, but a rope!? That's the answer!?

I sat down on the ground in Riley's room. I would've stayed with her on the bed, but I kept getting death glares, so I figured I better just sit on the ground. But I didn't even have my phone with me, and I was getting bored just sitting there. I figured I should try to fix things with Riley again since we were both miserable, and had nothing to do.

I got back up on Riley's bed. Riley was still crying.

"Riley?"

"What?"

She sounded furious still…

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not taking you back."

"Riley, I don't care. I just want you to forgive me."

"No."

"Riley, please? I really didn't mean what I said. I hardly got any sleep last night, and I didn't have a lot of patience. I shouldn't have blown up at you like that. I'm sorry, and I didn't mean anything I said."

"Well whether you meant it or not, it still hurt!"

"I know! And I'm sorry!"

"You said you wanted to be done with this! You probably wish I had just gone to the woods yesterday! This could've been finished already!"

"Riley, stop talking like that! I said I didn't mean it! How could I? I love you too much, and I would never want to see you get hurt!"

"Stop. Don't touch me. You can't come back and think you can just sweet talk your way out of trouble! Sweet talking and hugs can't fix this, Riker!"

"Then what can?"

"I honestly don't know. You went too far this time, Riker!"

"Riley, I wasn't even myself this morning!"

"Well you got one thing right so far."

"No, Riley, I never act like that! I swear! Please give me another chance!"

Riley sighed. Had I won or lost.

"No."

I lost.

"Riley, what can I do?"

"There's nothing you can do, Riker."

"Riley, please! I need to make it up to you! I love you with all my heart, and it's killing me inside that you hate me!"

"Good."

That was cold. She must be super mad.

But what can I do to make it up to her? We can't leave our road. And I was attached to her. I just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. I really did go too far, and now I won't get my Riley back. But I can't give up. There has to be some way…

 **Later…**

 **Riker POV**

"Can we take these off?" I asked Shane about the rope.

"No, I can't trust you guys that you won't separate! You need to stay in the same room, and you're not doing a very good job."

"Riley?"

Nothing.

"Can I sleepover tonight?"

"Why are you even asking? You'll just do what you want anyways whether it be sleeping over, or maybe… hmmm… I don't know… BREAKING YOUR GIRLFRIEND'S HEART!"

"Riley, I feel really bad and really guilty about that."

"Good. You should."

"I do! Riley please take me back!"

"Not going to happen."

"Why, though?"

"Because what you said, really hurt, Riker. It really hurt! I don't want something like that to happen again."

"It won't!"

"I don't believe that."

"Riley, come on!"

"No."

I was really frustrated and upset. And frustrated and upset is a really bad combination. I locked myself in the bathroom and cried, making Riley have to sit outside the door from the rope. Making her sit out there probably wasn't helping, either. But then I had a thought.

She said I was cute when I cried. And I was really upset. Maybe that made me super cute. I figured I'd try it anyways.

I left the bathroom and laid down on Riley's bed, facing Riley. Riley sat on the ground.

"Stop making faces at me!" Riley shouted.

"I'm not doing anything!"

"You're crying, and you're making faces!"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Ugh!"

Riley turned away from me. Well that didn't work…

 **Later that night…**

 **Riker POV**

"Rocky, I need major help," I texted my brother.

"Is she still mad?" Rocky texted back.

"Yeah. I don't know what to do."

"I'll think of something by tomorrow morning."

"I have to wait until the morning!? I'm stuck to her with a rope! This is really uncomfortable for the both of us!"

"I'm sorry, but if you want a plan that'll work, you'll have to wait until the morning."

I sighed and put my phone down. I looked next to me, and Riley was just sitting there on the ground, doing nothing. Maybe I'll try again…

"Riley?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that."

"But I am!"

"I don't care!"

I sighed. Ok, I better just wait until morning when Rocky has a plan. I just decided to go to sleep early. It wasn't going to do me any good to just sit here. I'd only get even more frustrated.

 **Later that night…**

 **Riker POV**

I woke up to Riley crying in the middle of the night. I was almost sure it was because she had a nightmare with Dylan. I sat up next to her, leaning against the wall.

"Riley? Are you ok?"

"What do you care?"

"I care a lot. If you're not ok, then that's not ok with me."

Riley wiped her face and turned away from me.

"I'm fine, Riker."

Obviously, she's not! But Riley laid down, and closed her eyes, so I figured I'd just go back to sleep too.

 **Morning…**

 **Riker POV**

I had texted Rocky, and thankfully, he had come up with a plan to get me and Riley back together. I didn't know if it would work, but I had to try. After lunch, Riley and I were sitting on the floor in her bedroom. I laid down, and there was no way I was moving until Riley was mine again.

"Riker."

"What?"

"Get up. I want something to eat from the kitchen."

"No."

"No?"

"I'm not moving until you're my girlfriend again."

"Riker!"

"I'm not moving!"

"Are you serious!?"

"Yes."

Riley looked down at me from where she was standing in the doorway. This was about to be a very long day.

"Fine."

Riley sat down again next to me.

 **Later…**

 **Riker POV**

"Riker."

"What?"

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Are you my girlfriend yet?"

"No."

"Well then sucks for you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Riker POV**

"Riker, I have to go to the bathroom. This isn't fair."

"Neither is losing your girlfriend after making a stupid mistake!"

"Riker, seriously. Get up, come on!"

"I'm not moving!"

"Riker!"

"No."

"Fine."

Riley stood up, walked over to me, and held onto our rope. She started pulling on it, and I was slowly being pulled over to the bathroom. And I was kind of making this easy for her because she had to go to the bathroom. I wasn't exactly going to try to stop this.

"Riley, stop! I'm getting rug burn!"

"Too bad!"

I had to hold onto the rope too because it felt like my wrist was getting ripped off.

"Riley, wait!"

"What now?"

"My belt loop is caught on the door. Hold on."

"As you said to me, sucks for you."

Riley kept pulling, and my pants came down. Riley had made it to the bathroom, and I was outside in the hallway, pantsless. I realized Shane had been watching this whole thing, and he was trying not to laugh right now. And it probably looked pretty ridiculous to him. Girlfriend pulls boyfriend on floor by rope… Yup. Sounds ridiculous to me too…

Riley came out of the bathroom, and stood there with her hands on her hips, staring down at me.

"That was not funny, Riker."

"Neither was losing you as my girlfriend."

"Are you going to get up so we can go back to my room, or am I going to have to pull you back?"

"I'm not moving, Riley."

"Ugh! You're so stubborn!"

She thinks _I'm_ stubborn? She's the stubborn one!

After a few minutes, Riley had pulled me back to her room. She seemed very tired. But I'd be tired too if I had to pull myself to the bathroom and back. But on the way back, I grabbed my pants, and pulled those back up.

When it got closer to dinnertime, I knew there was no way Riley was going to get me to the kitchen. But I decided to use this against her. I texted Rocky, and he agreed to bring me dinner.

"Riker."

"What?"

"What's going to happen for dinner?"

"I don't know, Riley. How hungry are you?"

"Well considering I've been waiting almost 6 hours since we had lunch, very hungry."

"Hungry enough to agree to be my girlfriend again?"

"No."

A few minutes later, Rocky showed up with my dinner. When Riley saw, she let her head fall to her hands. She was really miserable. But I needed her back as my girlfriend. As much as I wanted to stop doing this, I knew I had to if I ever wanted Riley back. She had to give in sometime, right? Either that, or I was pushing her even further away… All I could do was hope for the best…

"How hungry are you now?"

Riley just glared at me.

"You know I can't pull you all the way to the kitchen! The bathroom is right outside my door, so I only have to pull you a few feet, but there's no way I'll make it to the kitchen! Why are you being so mean?"

"Because I want you back!"

Riley got up and tried pulling me again. But I wasn't making it so easy for her this time. She tried pulling my arms first, but barely made it an inch. Next she tried my feet. My shoe came off, and Riley went flying backwards to the ground. She sat up and looked at me.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"No! I'm starving to death, and you've got your own personal servant bringing you dinner!"

Riley grabbed my other foot, but the same thing happened, and she ended up on the floor again. Riley sat up and shook her head, laughing.

I smiled. It was nice to see her smiling and even laughing again.

"What?"

"Alright, Riker Lynch. I'm too hungry and this is absolutely ridiculous what you're doing! I'll take you back!"

"Really!?"

"Yes! Now get up so I can go to the kitchen and get something to eat!"

"Wait!"

"Riker Lynch, I'm yours, now get up!"

"Wait!"

"What!?"

I got up, and hugged Riley really tight. It worked! She's mine again!

"Oh my gosh, Riley! You're shaking!"

"Riker, I'm starving! I'm actually a little bit dizzy…"

Riley laid down on the floor. I got down on my knees next to her.

"Riley, you're really pale."

"I don't feel good."

"Can you walk?"

"Riker, I just feel really dizzy. I'm so hungry that I'm not even hungry anymore."

I picked Riley up, and carefully carried her to the kitchen.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I don't even know," Riley said crying.

I was confused. Why is she crying?

"Riley, what's wrong?"

"I just feel awful! I haven't eaten anything in hours, and I feel sick!"

I got Riley some orange juice because that would start helping her feel better while I found her something for dinner. Riley sat on the floor in the kitchen while I made her something for dinner. She just wanted cereal, and we ended up eating that on the kitchen floor because she still felt dizzy. I could just feel Shane staring at us. We must be the craziest people he's ever had to protect before.

Riley suddenly looked up at me and started laughing.

"What?"

"You're ridiculous!"

"What!?"

"You want me back, so instead of trying something romantic, you lay on the floor and don't move. I don't get it."

"Well it worked, didn't it? Riley, I couldn't do anything romantic like set up a dinner or anything while being attached to you! And I couldn't take you anywhere because your dad doesn't want us to leave. What was I supposed to?"

"This."

Riley leaned in, and we kissed. Riley suddenly pulled away, and looked at me.

"But don't ever make me that mad again!"

"I won't! I swear! Riley, you don't know how scared I was that I seriously lost you! I thought you'd never take me back!"

Riley hugged me.

"Just don't ever do anything like that again. You looked so sad, I wanted to cry, but I was so mad at you!"

"I'm sorry!"

Riley sighed.

"I just want us to stop having fights and stuff. It's making me go a little crazy."

All of a sudden, Riley's front door flew open, and Rocky came running in, out of breath.

"What are you guys doing on the floor?" Rocky asked.

"Just having dinner," I said, as if this were normal.

"You'll never believe what I just found in our bedroom!"

"Oh my god!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Riker POV**

I looked at what Rocky was holding. It was a giant rock, with a note rubber banded to it, and I could see it was from Dylan.

"Read it," Riley said, taking my hand.

Rocky took the note off, and slowly read it to us.

"I figured out which room is yours. Make sure you say goodbye to Riley for me. ~ Dylan."

"You just found this in our room?" I asked.

"Well yeah, but the window was broken, so he obviously threw it in the window."

"Do mom and dad know about it yet?"

"No."

"Don't tell them."

"Why?"

"I don't want them to be scared. We have the situation under control. I don't even sleep there anymore. I sleep at Riley's. And since you found that rock, Dylan obviously doesn't know that."

"Yeah, but _I_ sleep in there!"

"Ok, well Ellington currently has his own room since he's just staying with us for a little while. Go move in with him."

"Ok."

Rocky left, and I realized Riley was still holding onto my hand really tight.

"Riley, everything's going to be fine."

"He's threatening you. He's going to hurt you, Riker!"

"No, he's not. Now come on. We should clean up from dinner, and go do something to take your mind off of this."

"Riker, do you know what this means, though?"

"What?"

"He's been around here! He's been around our houses! He's been on our property, and he could be out there right now for all we know!"

"Riley, I need you to calm down. We don't need to start stuff like this again. Just breathe for a minute."

I pulled Riley close to me, and she calmed down.

"Ok, I'll clean up from dinner. You just stay there and relax."

"On the floor?"

"We've been sitting on the floor all day, you know."

"I know…"

I cleaned up from dinner, took Riley's hand, and pulled her back to her room. Riley went to the window, and looked outside for a few minutes. I sat down next to her on the ground while she was still looking out there.

"Riley?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you always look outside?"

"Because I want to see Dylan."

"Why would you want to see _him_?"

"Because I don't know where he is, and at least if I saw him, I'd know where he was. Ugh! I should've just gone, that night! Now you're in danger!"

"Riley, no! You shouldn't have gone! I don't care that I'm in danger! I'm with you, and that's all that matters!"

"I wish I believed that…"

"Riley, come on. Stop looking out there. Let's talk about something."

"Like what?"

"Like why you were crying last night."

"Oh… I had a nightmare."

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because it was about you getting killed, and I was upset, and I was mad, and… I just didn't even know what to do!"

"Riley, even if we fight, I'll still comfort you if you have a nightmare."

"Then why didn't you, last night?"

"Because you were acting like you hated me! I wasn't sure if I should, or if that would just make you even madder. But now that we've talked about it, I'll definitely comfort you if this happens again."

"I just hate fighting with you… I love you so much, and I hate being mad at you! I don't know why we keep having so many fights! No, I do know why. You keep making stupid mistakes, and I keep overreacting."

"Ok, so I'll try to be more careful and sensitive, and you try to listen to me when I tell you you're overreacting."

"I guess…"

"Riley, I hate fighting with you too. It breaks my heart. So we need to try not to. Ok?"

"I'll do my best. But you know, I'm kind of stressed out right now with my ex trying to kill both of us!"

"I know. I know it's been really hard on you, and I'm sorry you've had to go through all of this. Your life has been anything but normal."

"And I don't understand why you still want to be my boyfriend after all of this!"

"Riley, I love you. And I wouldn't trade this for anything."

Riley smiled.

"Ok, let's do something. I'm thinking about Dylan again," Riley said.

"How about truth or dare?"

"Ok, but nothing gross, nothing scary, and there's no way I'm going outside now that… well you know what just happened…"

"Alright. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to… go ask Shane if he has a girlfriend."

"Riker, I'm not doing that!"

"It's your dare! You have to!"

"That's so wrong!"

"Why?"

"Because it just is! It's like asking a teacher if they're married. You just don't do it!"

"Alright, fine. I dare you to… lick the plate Rocky brought over that had my dinner on it."

"I have to lick it?"

"Yeah."

"But you… ate off it."

"So? It's your dare."

"But that's disgusting!"

"I don't care! You have to do this! There's no reason, other than you don't want to, that you shouldn't do it!"

Riley slowly picked up the plate. She kept looking back and forth between me and the plate. Out of nowhere, she licked it, and then threw the plate down at her carpet.

"UGH! That's disgusting!"

I laughed.

"Alright Riker. Truth or dare?"

"Well after that, I think I better pick truth."

Riley rolled her eyes.

"Scaredy cat."

"I am not!"

Riley sighed.

"Alright. Your truth is… if you could turn back time, and change the past, would you change it so you never met me? And you have to be honest."

"Riley, I'd never change the past."

"Why?"

"Because I love you!"

"But what about everything that's happened? I almost died twice, you got stabbed that one night, and now Dylan's practically stalking us!"

"Riley, I don't care. It's all worth it, and I'd do it again if it meant I got to be with you."

I pulled Riley onto my lap, and held her tight in my arms.

"I love you so much, Riley," I whispered.

"I love you too."

"Ok, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Riley was still holding on around my neck. I figured she just didn't want to move.

"Ooh! I have a good one! You're totally going to hate me after this!"

Riley pulled away, and looked me in the eyes.

"I better not."

"Uh… Ok, so this is your question."

"Riker. Don't be stupid about this."

"I asked this one time, and you wouldn't answer."

"Riker, I'm seriously warning you."

"But now you have to answer it."

"Riker."

"Do you still have feelings for Dylan, yes or no?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Riker POV**

Riley didn't say anything for a minute, and I was starting to get worried for 2 reasons. Was she mad because I asked that? Or did she still have feelings for him? Or both?

"Riley, please tell me. I want to know, even if you still have feelings for him."

"Riker."

"Yeah?"

"I don't have feelings for Dylan."

I wasn't so sure I was convinced…

"Well then why wouldn't you tell me that when we went camping?"

"Riker, I was totally messing with you! How on earth could I still have feelings for someone who's trying to murder me and my boyfriend?"

I guess that made sense…

"Really?"

"Riker, yes! I have no feelings for him at all. I promise."

"Why did you have to mess with me!?"

I could feel myself wanting to cry, and I could feel my face turning red.

"Awww, Riker! I was only messing with you because it seemed so obvious to me! How could I have feelings for someone trying to kill me? I'm sorry! I didn't want to make you upset!"

"I've been thinking about this all the time! I was so scared you still had feelings for him!"

"Riker, I swear, I don't. Please don't cry."

"I'm not crying!"

"Yes, you are! There are tears running down your face!"

I sighed, closed my eyes, and tried to steady my breathing. I could feel Riley wiping my face, and then hugging me.

"Riker, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were so upset about this. I only have feelings for you, and I'll only ever have feelings for you."

"Really?"

"Really."

I squeezed Riley tight. I believed her, but I was still a little upset. I needed to calm down. But luckily for me, Riley could always make me feel better, and make me smile.

"Riker?"

"Yeah?"

"You look so adorable."

"Why, because I'm crying?"

"Yeah… You don't know how hard it was earlier when you were crying. It was so hard to be mad at that face!"

I smiled, and Riley kissed me.

"I actually planned that," I said.

"You planned what?"

"I remembered that you said I was cute when I cried, so I was trying to use that against you."

"Riker, you did not!"

"Yeah, I did…"

"That's so devious!"

"I know…"

"I like it."

I smiled.

"Well you're devious too! Remember when I tried to push you off the raft, and you ducked? I went flying into the water instead!"

"Yeah… That was really funny. I don't think Shane liked us doing stuff like that out there."

"Yeah, but who cares. Ok, I have a truth question for you."

"You didn't even ask me, and it's not even your turn!"

"I don't care, I want you to answer this."

"Fine, what?"

"When we were out there on the raft, you said there were a bunch of things I didn't know about you. Well… Like what?"

"I don't know…"

"Riley, come on! After I just totally embarrassed myself, you have to answer that."

"How did you embarrass yourself?"

"By crying over nothing!"

"It wasn't nothing, and it wasn't embarrassing!"

"It was to me!"

"Fine. You don't know… that I can play guitar."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah."

"Are you serious!?"

"Yes! I'm serious!"

"Why didn't you tell me!?"

"Because I know you're all musical and what not, and I'm self taught, so I'm like horrible compared to you."

"Where's your guitar?"

"Downstairs somewhere. I don't really play it much anymore. I stopped around the time I met you and the whole Dylan thing happened."

"Why?"

"I don't know…"

"Could you play any songs?"

"Not really… I don't know… I wasn't even that good."

"Can we go look for your guitar?"

"Why?"

"I want to hear you play!"

"Riker, I can't play anything!"

"Well then I'll teach you! You have to remember some stuff, and I'll just help. Here, I'll text Ross to bring over his guitar, and then I'll teach you some stuff."

"Wait. You better text Rocky instead."

"Why?"

"Because Ross is blond and looks like you. Oh my gosh! What if Dylan does something to him, thinking it's you!?"

"Ok, calm down. Let's just think about this for a minute."

"What is there to think about!?"

"There's a ton to think about! My brother might be in danger, now! Ugh! I was so close to doing the thing I love with the girl I love, and now we have a problem! Riley, I'm sorry, but we need to go over there and talk to Ross about this."

I grabbed Riley's hand, and pulled her over to my house, with Shane following us.

"Ross!" I called.

"What?"

I led Riley to his room. He was doing something on his laptop.

"We have a slight problem."

"What?"

"You know about Dylan, and everything?"

"Yeah?"

"We think you might be in danger."

"Why?"

"Because you're blond, and you look like me."

"Oh… Well what kind of danger, exactly?"

"Dylan wants to kill me."

" _Kill_ you?"

"Yeah. But we have a bodyguard, so we're fine. But I just thought I'd tell you to be more careful because we had the thought about him thinking you were me."

"So what exactly should I do?"

"Just hang around with everyone all the time. Try not to be alone, like you are right now. Basically, use the buddy system. And lock your door at night. Oh and don't go outside!"

"Uh… Ok…"

Riley and I walked back to her house, now that we'd told Ross to be careful.

"Riker, he's probably not in much danger though. I mean, he sleeps with Ryland in a different room than yours, and remember? Dylan threw a rock in your window, and Ross doesn't sleep in there."

"Yeah… But I just want to lower the risk."

"I know. It's a good thing to do, warning him."

I sighed.

"I just want this to be over already!"

"I know what you mean."

"You know, we could always just go to the police and let them use you in their plan to catch Dylan, and then this could all be over."

"Riker, I really don't want to do that. If something goes wrong, I could die."

"Riley, something could go wrong today, or tomorrow, and you could die!"

"I know, but… I just don't want to, ok?"

"Ok…"

"I'm sorry."

I hugged Riley. I didn't think anything would go wrong if we went to the police. They were the police, for crying out loud! They wouldn't let Riley be in any danger. But if Riley didn't want to do it, I wasn't going to try to make her.

 **Later… Middle of the night…**

 **Riker POV**

"Riker! Riker, wake up! Riker!"

I opened my eyes, and I could barely see Riley looking down at me, obviously worried.

"What?"

"Riker, were you having a bad dream or something?"

"Why?"

"Because you woke me up, and you seemed really scared about something."

"What do you mean?"

"You were making these faces, and I knew something was wrong. Did you have a bad dream?"

"Uh… Yeah…"

"What happened?"

"I don't really want to talk about it."

In my dream, Dylan killed Riley. And I was just standing there doing nothing to help because I was too scared! I was too embarrassed to tell Riley about my dream.

"Are you sure? I always tell you about my nightmares, and I always feel better after telling you."

"No, I just really don't want to talk about it."

"Fine. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Just a little… shaky still…"

Riley hugged me, and I instantly felt a lot better.

"Come on. Why don't we try to get some more sleep," said Riley.

"Ok."

Riley held onto my hand as we both fell back asleep.

 **Morning…**

 **Riker POV**

"Riley, come on! I'm starving! Get up!"

Riley didn't budge, but I knew she was awake.

"Don't make me get water."

"You can't. We're roped together."

"Oh right… Well then… Can you just get up?"

"Carry me."

"Riley."

"Please?"

"Riley, it's too early for this."

"Ok, then let's go back to sleep."

"No! I'm hungry!"

I gave in from the hunger, and decided to just carry Riley to the kitchen. We had cereal because that was fast and easy.

"So what do you want to do today?" Riley asked.

"I don't know. We pretty much do the same things every day. Are you sure you can't leave this road? We could do so many fun things if we could actually go somewhere."

"Riker, my dad doesn't want me leaving."

"Well… What if he didn't know you left?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we sneak out."

"Sneak out!? Riker, if my dad catches us, we'll be in such big trouble!"

"That's why we're going to be careful."

"Where are you even planning on going?"

"I don't know. I think our first attempt at sneaking out should be something simple. Like… going to get ice cream."

"How exactly are we doing this?"

"We leave now while it's still kind of early, I'll drive us to Lake George, which is only like 10 minutes from here, we have ice cream, and I drive us back before your parents get home from work."

"I don't know about this… And won't we look kind of suspicious in Lake George all tied together and what not?"

"I'll ask Shane if we can take this off yet."

 **Later…**

 **Riker POV**

So Shane agreed to let us be done with our rope. He got a call from one of his relatives, and something happened apparently. So Riley and I were going to be alone until tonight. And we still wanted to sneak out. Well… I did.

"Ok, it's about noon right now. Your parents come back at 5:00. That should be plenty of time to go get ice cream, and come back without them knowing."

"Riker, if we get caught, I'm seriously going to kill you if Dylan doesn't get to you first."

"We won't get caught, now come on, let's go!"

It was weird not being roped to Riley anymore. We got in my car, and I started driving to Lake George.

"Riker, I'm starting to feel really guilty about this."

"Riley, we're not going to get caught. We're just getting ice cream. We'll be back way before your parents come home."

Riley sighed. And then I realized something was really wrong.

"Riley?"

"What?"

"WE HAVE NO BRAKES!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Riker POV**

"What!? Are you sure!?"

"Positive!"

"Riker, you're never going to be able to make that turn! And a car's coming!"

My hands were shaking. We got closer and closer to the turn in the road and the other car. As I tried turning the car, we skidded like crazy, but we made it. And we were still going 80 thousand miles an hour, just like my heart.

"Riley! Stop screaming! We're fine!"

"We're still moving!"

"I know!"

"Aim for the field!"

I drove us into an old field, and eventually my car slowed to a stop. I shut it off, and we both got out.

"Riker, what happened to your brakes!?"

"I don't know!"

"Well what do we do now?"

"Now, I have to call a tow truck."

 **Later…**

 **Riker POV**

We were sitting in the waiting room at the car place. I didn't know if I was more mad about the cost of everything, or the fact that this whole thing was my idea.

"Riker."

"What?"

"My dad didn't want us sneaking out because he didn't want Dylan to kill me. And instead, _you_ almost killed me!"

"I know. I'm so sorry. I seriously have no idea what happened to my brakes. And I'm sorry I made you sneak out. I just wanted to have some fun."

"Well are you having fun _now_?"

"No…"

I got called in to talk to the mechanic. My car was fixed, and didn't cost too much, but I was screaming inside from what he told me.

Riley and I got back in my car, and I drove us home.

"Riley?"

"Yeah?"

"The mechanic told me what happened today."

"Oh, really? What happened?"

"Someone cut my brakes."

"Really!?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my gosh… You don't think it's…"

"I don't know…"

Riley and I walked down to the docks, our normal spot to think things over. We sat down, and Riley leaned her head on my shoulder.

"If we had gotten hurt, and my dad found out, we would've been in such big trouble. Even if he finds out about this, he'll kill us! We weren't supposed to leave!"

"I know! And I'm sorry! But I had no idea this was going to happen!"

"I know…"

 **Later that night…**

 **Riker POV**

"Riker?"

"What?"

"Shane or Rick is coming back tonight, right?"

"Yeah, Rick is. Probably around 10:30."

"Ok…"

"Why? Are you scared or something? Your parents are home. They can hear if something happens."

"No… I'm not scared… Just worried…"

"Well what do you want to do?"

"Hold on. I just got a notification from Instagram. I got tagged in a picture…"

"From who? You haven't seen anyone in months! You've been with me."

"Riker!"

"What?"

"It's-it's…!"

"Who!?"

"It's…! _Him_!"

"Dylan?"

"Yes!"

"He tagged you in a picture?"

"And you!"

"Me? What picture?"

Riley showed me her phone. It was a picture of Dylan… Standing in my bedroom!

"Riker! Did you read his caption!?"

"No?"

"It says, I hope you guys didn't want to make any stops earlier today."

"So that means…"

"He cut your brakes. Riker, he tried to kill us both at the same time!"

"WAIT! How long ago did he post that!?"

"Like 2 minutes ago. Why?"

"Because he's standing in my bedroom, and what if he's in my house!?"

I got up and started running for the door. Riley followed me.

"Riley, you can't come."

"Why?"

"Hello, he wants to kill you!"

"Riker, what if this is his plan? Get you to run out, leave me behind, and then he kills me while you're gone!?"

I was losing time, and Riley's thoughts made sense, so I grabbed her hand, and we sprinted to my house. We ran up the stairs as fast as we could. We burst through the door and…

There was no one there.

I sighed. I didn't understand!

"Riley, sit on my bed."

I quietly checked everywhere in my room, looking for Dylan. I checked under beds, in the closet, and anywhere else someone could hide, but he just wasn't there.

I sat down next to Riley, feeling defeated.

"I just don't get it," I said.

"Riker, maybe he took that picture earlier."

"I just don't even know anymore…"

"Why don't we go check on Ross and everyone else."

"Ok."

Ross wasn't in his bedroom. In fact, no one was in their bedrooms. We went downstairs and checked the living room. They were all watching a movie. I snuck in, and pulled Ross aside for a moment.

"What do you want?"

"Dylan was in my bedroom. I need you to take me seriously when I tell you that you need to use the buddy system. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I _have_ been using the buddy system. I've been pulling Ryland with me everywhere."

"Ok, new plan. You and Rocky are going to be buddies now."

"Why?"

"Because he's bigger, and stronger. In fact, I want all of you guys sleeping in the same room until the whole Dylan thing is resolved."

Ross looked at me like I was crazy, and after everything I've gone through, maybe I was, but I wanted everyone to be safe!

"Ross, seriously. When your movie's over, I need you to tell everyone what I said, and I need you to do it. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I'm not 5!"

"Ok! I'm just making sure!"

Ross rolled his eyes, and then went back to watching the movie. I ran home with Riley, looking around like crazy.

When we entered her room, I was immediately terrified of what I saw. I looked over at Riley, and she looked like she was going to pass out any minute. This was really bad…!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Riker POV**

In front of us, on the ground, was a note. I felt kind of sick, just standing there, looking at it.

"Well?"

I looked over at Riley, who was staring straight back at me.

"Well what?" I asked.

"Read it."

I squatted down and picked up the note.

"You guys are smarter than I thought. I give you credit for sticking together. But you won't be able to do that for much longer. Dylan"

"Ok, that's it! I don't care if I'm really scared about this, I'm going to the police tomorrow, and we're figuring something out to finally capture Dylan! This has gone way too far, and I'm sick and tired of being scared all the time!"

I looked up at Riley. I was honestly really shocked.

"Stop staring at me…"

Riley pushed me over.

"Do you want to talk about this?"

"No."

"Riley."

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"Riley, seriously. I think it would make you feel better."

"I don't care! I don't want to talk about it, and I'm not going to!"

"Ok, ok. Calm down."

"I can't calm down! Have you been paying attention to what's happened all day!? Riker, tomorrow I'm going to talk with the police. I don't know when I'm doing their little plan thing, but I'm so scared to do it! All I ever am, is scared! I'm always scared that Dylan's going to do something to you, or me, or someone else I know! You can't just tell me to calm down!"

"Ok, ok. I get it. You're scared."

"Riker, I'm beyond scared!"

Riley started to cry, and I just wanted to tell her everything would be ok, but I honestly didn't know if that would be true. But I gave it a shot, comforting her.

I pulled Riley onto my lap, and slowly rubbed her back.

"Riley, I'm sorry you feel so scared right now. But after you help the police catch Dylan, you won't ever have anything to worry about."

"What if he sneaks out again!?"

"They'll be more careful! They obviously know he's more dangerous than they thought, and they'll probably put him in jail this time, not a mental place."

"Why did this have to happen to me?"

"I'm glad it happened to you."

"Riker! How can you say that!?"

"If it weren't for Dylan upsetting you that one night by demanding you give him back his stuff, I wouldn't have seen you down at the beach! Don't you remember? I saw you down at the beach that night, and you were crying. I kind of made you tell me what was wrong, and ever since then, I've been in love with you. If you never met Dylan, I would've never gotten to comfort you that night, and I wouldn't be with you right now."

Riley looked up at me.

"So because of Dylan, I met you?"

"Yeah."

Riley took Dylan's note, crumpled it up, and threw it at the wall.

"Riley."

"What?"

"Let's get some sleep, ok?"

"I'm not tired."

"Well tomorrow we're going to have a very long day."

"What do you mean, we? I'm the one going to the police."

"I'm coming with you."

"You are? Why?"

"Well I'm not letting you do this by yourself! I knew you'd be scared, and I want to be there with you."

"What if the police don't want you there?"

"Why wouldn't they want me there? Dylan wants to kill both of us."

"Good point…"

"Come on, Riley. Let's try to get some sleep, ok?"

"Fine…"

Riley basically cried herself to sleep. But there wasn't much I could do about it. I wanted to tell her everything would be ok, but I wasn't sure if it would. I didn't even know if this whole plan was going to work!

 **Morning…**

 **Riker POV**

Sitting at the kitchen table with Riley for breakfast was really making me worried. She was all jittery and she just couldn't sit still!

"Riley?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh… Is something bothering you?"

"Oh, no. Just thinking about the fact that I might get murdered today."

"So that's why you're all nervous."

"I am not nervous!"

"Then sit still."

Riley sat still for about 10 seconds while staring back at me. And then she exploded out of her chair.

"Ugh! I'm freaking out, Riker! I'm freaking out!"

"Shhh! It's ok!"

I pulled Riley over to me and hugged her tight.

"Riley, I know you're really nervous. I am too. But you need to try to calm down. This is the police we're talking about. They'll have a plan, and they will make sure you're not in any danger."

Riley just stared back at me. I sighed.

"Riley everything's going to be ok."

She didn't look like she believed me. I wasn't surprised. I didn't really believe me either.

"How do you know everything's going to be ok?"

"Well…"

"You don't know!"

"Ok, I don't. But Riley, we need to really try to do our best to stay calm, and do what the police tell us to do, ok?"

"I'll do what the police tell me, but I don't know if I can stay calm."

"Try. For me. Please?"

Riley hugged me again.

"Riker, one of us could die. Actually, both of us could die. How are you not freaking out!?"

"Riley, I know we could die. But we can't think about that right now. And there's also a chance everything will go as planned, and we'll be fine."

"I know… But guess what? I haven't been very lucky lately! I almost died twice!"

"No. Riley, you _have_ been lucky. You _almost_ died. But you didn't. I'd say that's pretty lucky."

Riley looked like she was going to burst into tears any second. But I couldn't do anything. She was letting this get to her! And she shouldn't, but I can't control that.

"Ok, when do you want to go to the police?" I asked.

"Now. We need to just get this over with."

"Riley, we probably aren't going to catch Dylan today. The police are going to need a little time to think of the whole plan and everything."

"So I'm going to have to be stressed about this for even longer!?"

"Riley. I need you to calm down. You can do this, ok?"

I took Riley's hands in mine.

"Close your eyes, and just breathe, ok? Just take some deep breaths."

Riley did as I said, and then opened her eyes again.

"Feel any better?"

"Kind of…"

"Ok, well do you still want to go to the police and tell them you want to help them catch Dylan?"

"Yes."

 **Hours later…**

 **Riker POV**

"I hate the stupid police."

"Riley, they didn't even know! They just picked a random day!"

"Well why'd they have to pick my 18th birthday?"

"Riley, I'm sorry."

"I might die on my 18th birthday! _You_ might die on my 18th birthday! That'd be the worst birthday ever!"

"Ok, we need to talk about something other than this. Like… What do you want for your birthday?"

"Our safety."

"Riley, seriously."

"If I'm still alive on my birthday, all I want is you. If we make it through this, I just want to spend the night with you, and relax, and finally not be afraid anymore."

"Riley, come on. Seriously, what can I get you?"

"I don't want anything! I just want you!"

"Fine. I can arrange that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **A Few Days Later…**

 **Riker POV**

It was the day before Riley's birthday, and she was acting like she was on pills again. She was going crazy, she couldn't sit still, she was constantly crying, and she was basically just a mess. I was sitting in the living room, watching Riley run from room to room, crying. She'd been doing this for almost 30 minutes now.

I hated seeing Riley like this. But I had no idea how to calm her down. To be honest, I was starting to freak out a little, and Riley definitely wasn't helping that. I got up as Riley walked to her bedroom. When she came walking back out a few seconds later, I grabbed her around her waist, picked her up, and sat her down on my lap on the couch.

She just looked at me, confused.

"Riley, I really need you to stop going crazy. At least sit still. I know you can't really control if you cry or not, but at least sit still! As the time keeps getting closer and closer to tomorrow, I'm starting to freak out a little. If you keep going nuts, I'm going to start crying, and freaking out. And I can't do that because if we're both a mess, then it'll be really hard for both of us to calm down again, and if we can't calm down, we might not get to bed at a reasonable time. And if we don't get enough sleep, we'll be tired, and that could hurt our chances of making it through tomorrow. Please, just try your hardest to calm down, ok?"

I gently wiped off Riley's face as she continued to stare at me.

"Riley?"

"Ok."

It was like a light switch or something. She was somehow calm. I didn't understand. But I didn't care. My girl was calm, and hopefully would stay that way for a while.

"Ok, well now that you're calm and stuff, I have to ask you a few questions."

"What?"

"Did you text Dylan?"

"No."

"Riley the police said you had to."

"I know. But I'm scared."

"Go get your phone."

The first part of the plan was that Riley was going to text Dylan. She was going to tell him how she couldn't take it anymore with him threatening me and stuff. So she was going to pretend like she was giving herself up to him. She would ask him where he wanted to meet, and then tomorrow, she'd go there. But we'd tell the police, and they'd be hiding there. We'd show up and meet Dylan. Riley was going to be wired so the police could record everything that was said. The plan was for us to talk to Dylan and get him to admit to what he said so we had evidence of everything, and then the police would capture him. That was at least what was supposed to happen. Whether it would or wouldn't, we were going to find out tomorrow…

Riley came back with her phone and sat down on my lap. I helped her figure out what exactly it was she was going to say to Dylan, and then we sent the text. We anxiously waited to see if he would text back or not. And finally, he did!

"What'd he say?" I asked.

"He wants to meet tomorrow night at 10:30."

"Where?"

"The woods of Cat Mountain. Like right by the parking lot."

"Ok. Did he want you to text him back or anything? Did he ask you anything?"

"No."

"Ok, then I'm going to call the police and tell them."

"Ok."

 **Later that night…**

 **Riker POV**

I was laying on the ground with Riley right next to me. We'd been laying there in silence for a little while. I knew she was thinking about tomorrow.

"Riley?"

"What?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"What time do you turn 18 tomorrow?"

"Not until 11:38 at night."

"Wow. So you might… Never mind…"

"I might not even make it to be 18. That's what you were going to say, right?"

"Uh… Yeah. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I was already thinking it."

"Yeah… I figured. But I still didn't want to say it."

"Riker?"

"Yeah?"

"Where did you go, earlier?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said you needed to go somewhere after lunch. I watched you and Rocky get in your car and leave. You were gone for almost 3 hours!"

"Riley, it's not important."

"Riker, come on! Tell me!"

"How about, if we both make it tomorrow, I'll tell you after you turn 18."

"That's not fair! If me or you dies, then I'll never know!"

"If I die, Rocky will tell you. And if you die, it won't matter anyway."

"Riker, please tell me."

"I'll tell you tomorrow!"

"Wait. Were you getting me a birthday present? I told you I didn't want anything. Just for us to be safe."

"I'm not saying anything else about this."

"Riker, come on! But it's a birthday present, isn't it?"

"Riley, I'm not telling!"

"Ugh! Fine!"

At least arguing about this kept her mind off of tomorrow for a few minutes…

"Riley, it's getting kind of late. How about we get some sleep, ok?"

Silence… Ugh! We need our sleep!

"Riker?"

"What?"

"I'll go to sleep, but not yet."

"Why not?"

"I want to lay here with you for a little while, and I want you to make me feel safe, and I just want to be able to remember this in case something happens tomorrow."

I sighed. That was a good reason not to go to sleep yet.

"Ok, fine."

I got up and shut off the lights in her room. I laid down next to Riley, wrapped my arms around her, and pulled her close to me. Riley took one of my hands, and held onto it kind of tight.

"I'm so scared, Riker. What if something happens tomorrow?" Riley whispered.

I could tell by her voice, and the fact that she was shaking slightly, that she was crying again.

"Riley, everything is going to be ok."

"You don't know that."

"Riley, I need you to believe me. We'll have better chances if we believe we're going to be ok. We'll be more confident."

"Ok. I believe you. We'll be ok, we'll come back to my house, you'll stay the night, and you'll tell me where you were today."

"Uh… Ok, sure."

Riley sighed, and squeezed my hand even tighter.

"You're going to tell me tomorrow, aren't you?"

"If I'm… Never mind."

"You were going to say if you're still here."

"No, actually. I wasn't."

"What were you going to say?"

I was going to say, if I'm brave enough.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter anymore."

I could sense Riley getting annoyed, but I didn't really care right now. All I could think about was tomorrow. And how we needed to make it.

"Can we go to bed now?" I asked.

"Fine."

Riley and I moved apart a little bit, but she still held onto my hand, and I was glad.

I wouldn't let myself fall asleep until I was sure Riley was asleep. And surprisingly, she fell asleep pretty quickly.

 **Later that night…**

 **Riker POV**

Hopefully this was the last night Riley would have nightmares. I was currently holding Riley in my arms, trying to calm her down. Apparently, she had a nightmare about tomorrow, which was actually today, which is also her birthday!

"Riley?"

"What?"

"Happy birthday!"

Riley pushed me over, and I landed on a pillow.

"What was that for!?"

"Happy birthday? _That's_ what you're thinking about right now?"

"Well it _is_ your birthday!"

I sat back up, and realized Riley wasn't mad. She was actually smiling.

"Riker."

"What?"

"I love you so much."

I hugged Riley.

"I love you too."

Well at least I got her feeling better from her nightmare.

 **Morning…**

 **Riker POV**

Well this was it. Today was the day. Either this ends well, or it doesn't. And if it doesn't… I don't want to think about that…

I was sitting at the kitchen table with Riley eating pancakes her parents had made for us. They knew what we were doing today, and unlike Riley, they had complete faith in the police. And they should. The police totally know what they're doing, and Riley and I should trust them more. It's just hard because we know that there's a slight possibility things could go wrong. But hopefully it won't, we'll be fine, and I can make Riley's 18th birthday amazing.

But Riley was strangely calm. She seemed calmer than me actually. I was freaking out inside, but I was trying not to show it, because I knew I'd just get Riley going again.

After breakfast, Riley pulled me down to the docks. I knew she wanted to talk, but it wasn't about what I thought it was going to be…


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Riker POV**

"Riker?"

"What?"

"I want to talk."

"About?"

"I want to talk about all the memories we've had so far. And if anything happens to either of us, at least we can remember this time, right now."

"Ok."

"I'll start. I think we should start with the day we met. I thought you were the strangest guy I'd ever met."

"Why!?"

"You asked me to show you around town, and I didn't even know you!"

"Oh…"

"And then the whole kayak thing was insane!"

"Yeah…"

"It's hard to remember what came next… But I remember the night I was crying. And you came down to the beach."

"Yeah. I kind of made you tell me what was wrong. I'm sorry for that."

"If you hadn't though, we probably wouldn't be together right now. But on the other hand that's also kind of how everything started with Dylan. You dumped his stuff in through the sunroof. But if tonight goes ok, it'll all be worth it."

I smiled.

"I remember that night I came over when you were home alone. I think that's when you had your first nightmare with Dylan."

"You made me feel safe."

"I remember taking you out to lunch in Lake George that one day when you were upset with your uncle. We ended up staying for dinner."

"Yeah, that was pretty cool. I feel like that's the day I really got to know you… Wait! Do you remember earlier that day? You made a mound of dirt, trying to impress me or something."

"It was a sandcastle! And it wasn't dirt! It was sand! And I was just trying to make you feel better."

"Ok, ok. Calm yourself. Remember when you convinced me not to drive to California?"

"Yeah. You stayed at my house instead."

"And then of course I couldn't sleep, so you came down and we slept on the couch together."

"But you also taught me a bunch of things I'll never forget."

"Like what?"

"Like girls can do anything guys can do. Remember when we played videogames, and you were so much better than me?"

"Yeah… What else?"

"Well, you also taught me that it's ok to be scared sometimes, even if I'm a guy."

Riley smiled.

"Yeah…"

"And you also taught me something else. And no matter what, I'll remember this one forever. You taught me that I should be able to do things, and not care what other people think."

"Like what?"

"Going for a walk in my pajamas."

Riley laughed.

"I remember that! That whole time when I stayed at your house, I think that's when I started… maybe, possibly falling for you…"

I smiled.

"Well I thought you were beautiful ever since I met you."

"Awww. Thanks. Oh my gosh! Remember that morning I pushed you off the dock?"

"Yup. I picked you up and jumped in with you to get you back!"

"Well Rydel helped me get you back for that by whipped creaming your face!"

"Now that was a pretty awful thing to wake up to!"

"It was so funny!"

"Not for me!"

"Whatever… Remember the time we went swimming, and I pulled you underwater because you thought it was too cold, and you were taking forever to get in?"

"Yup."

"And then the time I didn't tell you about Dylan texting me, and you got mad."

"Why'd I get mad?"

"Because you could tell I was keeping something from you, and you thought it was Dylan related."

"Oh, right. But we kind of made up when I saved you. Remember when Dylan showed up? You guys were down at the beach, and he tried to hurt you."

"Yeah… You saved me… And then you went swimming in skinny jeans to try to find my phone, and your pants fell down!"

"I'm never doing that again! And I kept pressuring you to call the police, and you blew up at me…"

"But we made up."

"And then you got mad at me again."

"Well you were acting weird, and after I told you basically everything, I didn't think it was fair that you wouldn't tell me something!"

"But then I promised to tell you within a week, and I _did_ keep that promise!"

"Yeah… But before that, we went tubing and you almost died!"

"Kind of. My shoulder hurt so bad. I'm still kind of scared of… all that…"

"Tubing?"

"Yeah."

"Well if we survive tonight, I'll have to have my dad take us out again sometime. And if you're hurt or anything, tell me this time!"

"I will!"

"And then that's when we had the whole fight about you not telling me something."

"I was so scared I had lost you as a friend like… forever. I knew you were really mad."

"But then you amazingly saved the night by bringing me out on that boat."

"That was one of the scariest things I've ever done."

"Driving a boat?"

"No! Telling you that I loved you. And what made it even worse was that you didn't say anything for a second, and I thought I'd made a huge mistake! I'd been trying to decide since like forever whether or not to tell you. I didn't know if I should risk making our friendship weird if you didn't like me back."

"But I did."

"Yeah."

"And then you fainted."

"Yeah…"

"I thought that was funny. So that was like the best night of your life then. Right?"

"Yeah. Until your dad called and told me you were in the hospital."

"Oh. Right…"

"Riley, you don't know how upset and scared I was. I finally had you as my girlfriend, and now you might die. It was awful!"

"And then you wrote me that song."

"Yeah. That's the fastest I've ever written a song before."

"Then what?"

"Then I sang you the song. And you still didn't wake up. I was so mad it didn't work. And then I thought this was it. It was the end for you."

"And then?"

"And then you woke up, and I pretty much died! Riley, I was so relieved! But then you didn't remember anything."

"You eventually told me what happened to me. And then we went down to the docks so you could sing me your song."

"And I ended up carrying you back up because you were so hungry, you felt sick."

"And then… the nightmares started… But it was kind of ok because you came over."

"And then your phone obsession started."

"Yeah… So then my dad decided to go camping. Worst. Idea. Ever."

"It wouldn't have been so bad if it didn't end in Dylan almost killing you."

Riley rolled her eyes.

"It was still bad because we got lost!"

"Well yeah…"

"But then we had our first kiss!"

"Riley, I was so nervous about that!"

"Why?"

"Because it was with you!"

"Well… And then you decided you wanted to take me on another camping trip. I thought you were seriously insane!"

"And you almost missed it because you didn't get up until like 30 minutes before we left!"

"But you helped, and it was ok. Oh! And then remember Ross and his scary story?"

"That was awful!"

"And then you found out I was on pills…"

"Yeah. And we had our first pretty serious fight as a couple."

"That was your fault though. You made me tell you I didn't take my pills."

"Yeah, I know it was my fault. But you got me back really good."

"I made you walk into a spider web! That was pretty awesome. I remember you looked so scared!"

I could just feel my cheeks burning.

"Awww! I'm sorry, Riker!"

Riley gave me a side hug.

"Ok, what else happened to us?" Riley asked.

I was relieved she changed the subject.

"You ran away in the middle of the night."

"That was also your fault."

"How was that my fault?"

"You didn't want to share a tent with me, remember?"

"Oh. Right… Well I didn't appreciate walking into a spider web!"

"Still, I'm your girlfriend, and you should've been nicer. Ellington picked me up and took me out for pizza. Why do you have that look on your face?"

"What? Nothing."

"Tell me!"

"I just… I rushed home that day. I remember getting home, and you weren't even there. We found a note from Ellington, and he'd taken you out for pizza."

"So?"

"So, I thought he'd taken you _out_."

"Like on a date?"

"Yeah…"

"Riker! That's insane!"

"I just felt so… jealous…"

"Awww, that's so sweet. But we made up, so everything was ok."

"And then all you wanted to do was stay in bed."

"Oh… Yeah… And you tried to get me out of bed that one night. We had an argument, and you kind of ended up in the lake…"

I looked over at Riley.

"Yeah, and I better not end up in the lake, again."

"Uh… I'll have to think about that…"

"Riley."

"Kidding! Oh and then remember I hid in your closet!? That was so funny! You were so scared because you thought I left."

"That was not funny, Riley! That was really scary!"

"And then I think I broke up with you. I felt bad because I knew I was crazy, and I didn't want you to have to deal with it anymore."

"But Riley, I didn't care! I loved you."

"I know. I stopped taking the pills, and you took me to Lake George. And I think we got back together again."

"Yeah. And then on our way home, we saw Dylan run across the street."

"That was one of the worst feelings ever. And then you spent the night. And I fell out the window!"

"Oh yeah… That was… Bad… And then I got ice water thrown on me!"

"That was hilarious!"

"It was not!"

"Yes it was!"

"Well somewhere during all of this, you started your window obsession."

"Right… And then we had a popcorn explosion!"

"That was pretty funny."

"But you know what wasn't?"

"What?"

"When you pretended to be Dylan, and then I almost killed you!"

"Ugh! That was awful. I should never have done that. And then you took more pills, and that broke my heart."

"Why?"

"Because I hated seeing you act like that!"

"Oh… Well then we had another fight because I was crazy. But you got rid of the pills, and helped me get back to normal."

"Yeah. Remember when the power went out while you were in the shower?"

"Yeah. That was scary. But then the next few days were pretty awful too."

"Why?"

"It was your uncle's stupid party you made me go to, and Ryland's thing, and I thought you cheated on me."

"Oh, right. But I didn't."

"I know."

"I don't even know if we broke up that time or not. But I think we fixed things when Dylan came to your house and stuck that note to your door with a knife."

"How scared were you when you were on the phone with me?"

"Riley, when I got your call, I was at some pizza place. When I heard you say Dylan was there, I climbed on top of the table to get to you!"

"Really!?"

"Yes! And I sped home like crazy! When I got to your house, I was so relieved when you jumped into my arms."

"I was so glad to hear your voice."

"And then I couldn't believe you wanted to just hand yourself over to Dylan like that!"

"I didn't want you to be in any danger!"

"So then we got Shane and Rick, I think."

"Yeah."

"And you made me think you went to meet Dylan that night!"

"I didn't mean to! I was just hungry!"

"I know…"

"And then you completely blew up at me for no reason at all!"

"I was just tired."

"And then we got roped together. That wasn't fun. Especially when you wouldn't move!"

"I made you laugh, though!"

"Because it was so ridiculous, I just couldn't believe it!"

"And then Rocky found the rock and the note."

"That's funny."

"What?"

"Rocky found the rock. It just sounds funny."

I rolled my eyes.

"And then you had the fantastic idea of sneaking out. Dylan cut your brakes, and we almost died."

"And then he posted the picture."

"Yeah… And left a note in my bedroom when we ran over to your house."

"You went to the police agreeing to do the plan, and now we're here, remembering all the memories we've had."

"Yeah… I feel like time flew by."

"But if we make it through tonight, we have the rest of our lives still ahead of us."

"Yeah…"

Riley leaned over and kissed me.

"Riker, what if it doesn't work? What if their plan gets screwed up, and something happens to one of us?"

"Riley, the police pretty much have everything figured out. They wouldn't be letting us do this if we were seriously in danger."

Riley sighed and looked out across the lake. I put my arm around her, and held her close.

"I know it's my birthday, but I just want it to be over already. I want to be ok, and I want you to be ok."

"I know. But we probably will be."

 **Later…**

 **Riker POV**

"Riley, come on. We're supposed to be there at 9:45 so they can put wires on us and go over the plan again."

"Coming…"

Riley slowly walked over to meet me at her front door. She had changed her shirt, so now she was wearing the one I gave her that said R5.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be…"

I took Riley's hand and walked her out to my car. We met up with the police right on time. They had us wear wires so they could hear what was going on. Basically the plan was that there were already a bunch of police hiding in the woods right now. Riley and I were going to go to the woods and meet Dylan. We would ask him questions and basically get him to admit to what he'd been doing, and that he was going to try to kill Riley again tonight. And once we had that evidence, the police were going to catch him, and put him in jail.

I drove Riley over to the parking lot of Cat Mountain. Before we got out, she wanted to talk for a second.

"This is it. Right?" Riley asked.

"Yup."

"Riker, if we don't make it… I love you."

"I love you too, Riley."

Riley and I kissed one last time before we took on this challenge. Riley hugged me really tight. We finally got out of my car, and started walking toward the woods.

This is it. Here we go…


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Riker POV**

Riley and I got closer and closer to the woods. My heart was pounding. But I was really proud of Riley for staying as calm as she was. Right before we entered the woods Riley stopped and turned to me.

"I love you," she whispered.

She turned and kept walking into the woods. I followed. We heard something move, and Riley stopped.

"It's ok, Riley. Keep going," I whispered.

Dylan came out from where he was waiting, and stood before us.

"Riley, I'm glad to see you've finally decided to join me tonight," said Dylan.

Riley didn't say anything.

"Why'd you bring _him_?" Dylan asked, pointing at me.

"Dylan, he's my boyfriend. If you're going to kill me, he deserves to be here. That's why you wanted me here, right? To kill me?"

"Yeah. But before I kill you, I'm going to torture you."

"Wait! I deserve to know a few things first!"

Dylan came closer to us, and pushed Riley and I apart.

"What do you want to know?"

"You cut Riker's brakes right? And left those notes in my room and in my door, and you threw a rock in Riker's bedroom window, right?"

"Yeah, I did all of that."

"Why?"

"To threaten you and him. I wanted to kill you, Riley. I've been trying to do that for the longest time now. You know, you could've made a different future for yourself."

Even though I was only standing 10 feet away from Riley, I was still really scared Dylan was going to do something to her. He kept walking around her in circles as he spoke.

"What do you mean I could've had a different future?"

"If you had decided to get back together with me, I wouldn't have tried to kill you."

"I would never get back together with you, Dylan. You're a horrible person!"

"And you think _he's_ any better!?" Dylan shouted, pointing at me.

"He's way better than you'll ever be."

Dylan turned to face me, still standing between me and Riley. What was he thinking? What was he going to do!?

"Dylan, don't hurt Riker. Please. He never did anything to you!"

"He dumped my stuff into my sunroof that one day!"

"Because you were totally trash talking about Riley!" I shouted.

Whoa. Where did that come from? I stayed silent, and waited to see what was going to happen next. Dylan pushed Riley backwards, and started coming closer to me! He stood right in front of me, and was only inches from my face.

"Whatever I said about Riley, was true. Do you understand?"

I didn't answer, and that only made the situation worse.

"I said, do you understand!?" Dylan shouted.

"No…" I said, quietly, sticking up for Riley and I.

I looked behind Dylan to see where Riley was now, but it was really dark, and I could hardly see. But I could make out her outline near a tree about 20 feet away. Dylan pushed me backwards, and walked back over to Riley.

"How much do you love your boyfriend, Riley?" Dylan asked, only inches from Riley's face.

"More than anything."

Dylan took something out of his back pocket. Within seconds, Riley was on the ground screaming. I didn't know if he hurt her enough just to make her cry, or if she was about to die! I ran over to Dylan and pulled him to the ground. He still had his knife in his hand, and now he was trying to stab me with it! I was trying so hard to keep his hand away from me. But Dylan was stronger, and now I was on the bottom, and he was on top of me. I was using both of my hands, trying to stop Dylan, but the knife was getting closer and closer to me. If my arms gave way, I'd be dead in seconds.

 **Riley POV**

I held onto my arm so tightly. After almost getting stabbed to death, you'd think only getting stabbed once would be a piece of cake compared to that. Nope. I was in so much pain. I was screaming and crying, all while watching Dylan and Riker have a life or death battle. I wanted nothing more than to help Riker, but I was dying inside from the pain in my arm. All I could do was watch Riker fight for his life. And it looked like he was slowly losing.

I turned away. I couldn't watch Riker die. I just couldn't! All of a sudden, I heard a gunshot, and then complete silence. I was too scared to turn around and see what happened.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Riley POV**

I stayed completely still where I was, laying on the ground. But I was still screaming from the pain. I didn't know whether Dylan or Riker were dead, and I really didn't want to look.

But all of a sudden, I felt arms around me. They felt so gentle, and I knew it must be Riker.

 **Riker POV**

As soon as Dylan's body went limp, I knew he was dead, so I pushed him off of me, and ran over to Riley. She was on the ground, crying in a little ball.

"Riley, are you ok!?"

Riley turned to face me. I could tell she was trying to speak, but she was too upset, and I couldn't understand anything she was trying to say. But then I looked at her arm.

"Riley, oh my god! You're bleeding!"

That's what Dylan had done! He had stabbed her!

I turned around, and saw the police all crowded around Dylan's body. I turned back to Riley when she grabbed my hand really tight. I knew I had to do something about her arm. But luckily for me, the police were already aware that Dylan stabbed her. I talked to a police officer, and he told me to help Riley get to the parking lot because an ambulance would be arriving shortly.

"Come on, Riley. There's an ambulance coming to take you to the hospital."

I picked Riley up, but it was kind of hard because she wasn't even trying to hold on. She was in too much pain, and she was still crying. Her body was almost limp. But I didn't care. And after everything she's been through, I'd expect her to be acting like this. But right now I just needed to get her to the ambulance.

When I got out of the woods, the ambulance was already there, waiting for us. I put Riley down on the stretcher, and watched as they put her in the ambulance. I was about to go talk to some police officers when one of the emergency service people came over to me and told me I could come with them to the hospital if I wanted. Of course I said yes. It was kind of cool riding in an ambulance. Riley was still crying and couldn't really speak. But she held onto my hand really tight until we got to the hospital.

 **Later…**

 **Riker POV**

After waiting in the waiting room for what felt like forever, a nurse finally came out to talk to me about Riley. She had gotten stitches in her arm where Dylan stabbed her. And after everything that had just happened, Riley was so stressed and had been displaying major anxiety, so they gave her some medication through her IV to help her calm down and fall asleep. They wanted to keep her overnight just to make sure her arm was ok, and make sure she was still ok mentally. But I was allowed to see her. But before I went in, I called Riley's parents and told them what happened. Her father asked if I was going to stay with her overnight, and I said yes, so he decided that they weren't going to come see her if she was ok, and I was with her. They asked me to drive her back home the next day, and I said I totally would. I realized my car wasn't at the hospital. But I could just call one of my siblings or something.

I finally went in to see Riley. She was laying in bed, crying still. But her face lit up when she saw me come in which just completely melted my heart. I came over and sat down next to her in bed.

"Hey," I said, pulling the hair out of Riley's face.

Riley kept quietly crying.

"Riley, it's ok! It's over! Dylan is dead! He's gone! And you'll never ever see him again!"

I wiped the tears off Riley's face.

"Riley, it's ok, I promise. Please stop crying."

"They're keeping me overnight, Riker! They're keeping me overnight, and I'm going to be all alone! I just want to go home!"

"Shhh. Riley, you can't go home tonight. But I'm staying with you."

"You're going to stay we me all night?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't leave you here!"

"What about my parents? Do they know?"

"Yeah, I called them. Your dad said he was glad I was staying with you, and he's looking forward to seeing you tomorrow when I bring you back home. He figured it wouldn't make sense to come and see you because it's just your arm, and it's not too serious."

"No, I get it. It's late. I wouldn't want to make him drive all the way here and all the way back."

Riley was still crying, but she was a little bit calmer now. One of the nurses set up another bed for me so I could stay overnight. I got in my bed next to Riley. I felt bad that she was still crying, and I wanted to try to calm her down.

"Riley. Everything's ok. It's over."

Riley took my hand in hers, and looked at me.

"Is it really over?"

"Yeah. Dylan's dead."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"So then that means our lives can finally be normal again."

"Yup."

"Riker, I was so scared he was going to kill you. I wanted to help, but I was in so much pain and-"

"Riley, it's ok. I know you would've helped if you could've."

"What were you guys doing exactly?"

"Well… At first I didn't know he stabbed you. All I saw was you fall to the floor, and start screaming. And that was enough to make me tackle him. But he was stronger than me. I don't know _how_ he was after falling off a cliff, and probably living in the woods for days, but he was. And within seconds, Dylan was on top of me. He was trying to kill me by stabbing me in the head, but I was holding his arms above me. All I remember is the knife getting closer and closer to me, and then the police shot him. And it was over."

"I just can't believe it's over."

"But we made it! We survived, and we won!"

"I'll make it to be 18."

I pulled out my phone. There were 3 minutes left until Riley turned 18. We waited, and finally, it was 11:38.

"You made it to 18!"

Riley smiled.

"Only because I had you."

I smiled and kissed Riley. Finally, my life was perfect. Actually… not quite…

 **The end.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Epilogue**

 **The next night…**

 **Riley POV**

"Ok Riker, you've been acting strange all day. First you made me breakfast when you drove me home from the hospital, then you made me an amazing lunch, you took me out for dinner in Lake George, what are you up to?" I asked.

Riker only smiled at me.

"Come on, tell me! Do you have something else planned?"

"Ok, do you remember how yesterday, all you wanted to do after we did the Dylan thing was have me come over, and spend the night?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I thought we could do that tonight."

"Awesome."

"Go put on your pajamas, and then meet me outside."

"Outside?"

"Yeah."

"Ok…?"

After changing, I sat on my front steps, waiting for Riker to come out. I knew he was probably up to something, but I just had no idea what. He finally came out, wearing his pajamas, and walked over to me.

"Let's go for a walk," Riker said, taking my hand.

"Ok," I said smiling.

The sun was just setting as we walked out onto one of the docks. It was the second dock, the one we always sat on.

"So why'd you want to come down here?" I asked.

"Riley, I had a question."

"Ok."

My heart started racing as Riker got down on one knee, and took my hands in his.

"Riley, will you marry me?"

"YES!"

I'm pretty sure we were both crying now. Riker gently slid the ring onto my finger, and then picked me up and spun me around a few times. He finally put me down and kissed me.

"So that's where you were, right? You and Rocky went to get a ring?"

"Yeah."

"Riker, it's beautiful!"

I hugged Riker really tight.

"I love you _so_ much Riker."

"I love you too. Now, my life is perfect."

 **The end.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this little series of fanfiction. When I wrote the first one,** ** _Blind_** ** _to_** ** _my_** ** _Love_** **, I had no idea I'd be writing 2 more. Even while writing the second one, I had no idea I was going to do this one. But once I started this one, I pretty much knew after everything they went through, it should end like this. And I knew there needed to be a final showdown between Riker, Riley, and Dylan, obviously with Dylan as the loser. I got my friend hooked on** ** _Blind_** ** _to_** ** _my_** ** _Love_** **, and I was reading it with her. She was talking to me while she read it and said, Dylan's a jerk! All I was thinking was, just wait until you get to** ** _this_** **story! Anyway, now I'll have to start a new story and think of new scenarios and stuff. If you guys have any suggestions, leave a review, and I might use it in the future.** **;) Thanks again for reading! I love you all! 3 Kylie**


End file.
